Abandoned Hope
by PyroMeoba
Summary: Kagura was chosen by Gintoki to be part of the Class Z, but it brings her unwanted memories. Romace, Drama, Slice of Life
1. New Teachers Are A Hassle

**Desclaimer: **_I don't own Gintama_

**A/N:** _GinKagu! =^_^= Hellz yeah!_

**Chapter 1: New Teachers Are A Hassle**

_*Be-beep*_

_*Be-beep*_

_*Be-beep*_

"Shut up!" Kagura punched her alarm clock to the wall, breaking it to pieces. Kagura groggily stood up, took a quick bath, changed into her uniform (Black slacks, white shirt, a red blazer & a tie), and went out of the apartment that she, alone, lives in. What happend to Kamui? Kamui didn't want to live with her, so she got a part-time job, and went to look for a place of her own.

Kagura sighed as she walked down the streets, and she ruffled her damp orange hair. Today, she left her hair undone. She stared at the grey sky with clouds looming over, and felt the cold breeze sweeping through the whole town brushing her bare legs. She kept on walking, only to see Okita Sougo, the man who ruined her life, walking and laughing with a whole bunch of students...

For a second, their eyes met, but Kagura just walked passed him. What he did...it's all in the past. Kagura hid her face with her scarf, for she felt like she wanted to disappear.

**[...]**

Kagura sat on her seat, playing with her pencil and waiting for time to pass. Luckily, her seat was by the window, so she would usually stare outside. It beats doing nothing...

"Alright, everyone, please quiet down," Otose, the principal, said as she entered the room, with Gintoki following behind her. Many students started to shift in their place, eager to hear why this handsome man was in there classroom.

"This is Sakata Gintoki, who will be your temporary homeroom teacher and math teacher" Many girls started to whisper, a few squealed.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Gintoki bowed respectfully.

_"Gintoki, remember our deal,_" Otose whispered to the taller man.

"Yeah, I hear you," Gintoki scratched his head.

"Uh, well, let's get started. Please introduce yourself."

**[...]**

The bell soon rang for lunch, but Kagura neither moved nor wavered. She sat in her seat, like a statue. For Kagura, this was now a habit. She got the anpan and milk out of her bag, and started eating. there was a canteen in their school, but it was a bit expensive, so she just brings what she buys from grocerie.

Before Gintoki went out of the classroom, his eyes lingered on her for a few seconds, until he finally decided to approach her.

"Uh, Kagura-san, you're eating alone?" Gintoki asks, getting her attention.

"Yes..." Kagura answers, her voice a bit hoarse. It was the first time she spoke since this morning's introductions.

"I see," Gintoki walks away. Kagura raises her eyebrows at his retreating figure. She then sipped on her milk.

_'What was that about?'_

**[4 : 0 0 P.M.]**

"Old hag, are you here?" Gintoki knocks on Otose's door. Gintoki smiled in amusement when he heard her shouting not to call her that, then he opened the door.

"I've picked them," Gintoki says sternly.

"What?" Otose asks.

"The deal - I've picked the students I wanted. 4 from each year, right?" Gintoki asks, smugly fixing his eyeglasses.

"Yes. So, whom have you chosen to be the students of Class Z?" Otose asks, putting on a sly smile.

"**From Year 1:**

Kagura Yato

Shimura Shinpachi

Okita Sougo

Nobume Imai

**Year 2:**

Yamazaki Sagaru

Yagyuu Kyuubei

Shimura Otae

Sarutobi Ayame

**Year 3:**

Katsura Kotarou

Takasugi Shinsuke

Kamui Yato

Hijikata Toushiro"

Otose eyed Gintoki like an eagle, "Why have you chosen them?"

"Well, It's a hassle, so I just picked randomly," Gintoki picked his nose.

"You idiot! I told you to have a good reason!" Otose punched him in the head.

"Don't worry. I've already done a few 'research' on them," Gintoki said.

"Alright, whatever. You're giving me a headache, so get out. Make sure everything goes smoothly," Otose massages her temples.

**[8 : 0 0 P.M.]**

Kagura took off her brown shoes, and entered her apartment. It was a plain white room with brown floor. It was a studio apartment, so it was small, but Kagura didn't mind. After all, she needed something a little easy on the budget. Kagura smiled fondly, for she was home. Even though she had barely talked or do anything in school, it was tiring, plus having her part-time job, and she still had to do her homework...man, was she busy.

Kagura changed into her pajamas, then cooked onigiri for her dinner, her usual dinner. After eating, Kagura did her homework, and after, she climbed out the window, and sat on the roof.

"..." Kagura remained silent, seeing that clouds filled the night sky. Her glossy eyes stared, and yearned to see the stars.

"Papi...I want to see you," Tears fell down, as she closed her eyes, thinking of her father, who was traveling through space...Kagura was alone, sitting there every night, talking to the stars, hoping they would grant her her wish. Despite all that, she is half convinced that she will never see her Papi ever again...

After a few minutes, and after her tears had dried, she went back inside, only to find that she had _2 missed calls_, from an uknown number. Kagura hesitated before calling the person back...

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_"Hello, Kagura-san?"_

"Uh...Who's this?"

_"Oh, It's me, Ginpachi-sensei,"_ Kagura remained silent, not knowing what to say.

_"Uh, hello?_"

"I'm here," Kagura cleared her throat, since it was rough, after she had just cried.

_"Ok. Since you didn't have a landline, I decided to call you through your cell phone, if that's alright with you."_

"Yeah, I don't mind..."

_"Alright. I just called to inform you that you'll be transfered to a new section called Class Z," _Kagura remained silent, not knowing what to do.

_"Anyway, I'll be waiting for you by the school entrance, so don't worry about directions. We'll go together with eleven other students."_

"O-Okay..."

_"Well then, Kagura-san, good night,"_ Kagura's eyes widened. It was the first time she's heard that in a long time...like, years.

"...Good night," Kagura waited for Gintoki to hang up, but Gintoki was waiting for her to hang up, so a few seconds passed, and they were still on the line.

_"Kagura-san, you hang up."_

"M'kay, bye..." Kagura hung up, and she just stood by her night stand, the words _Good Night_ echoing through her mind.


	2. New Classmates Are A Hassle

**Desclaimer:**_ I do not own Gintama_

**A/N: **_I realized in the last chapter, I wrote, "Black slacks," instead of "Black pleaded skirt." My mistake ^_^'. Also, thank you, Kurasuchi, Sell Chan and Superemopowerz, for reviewing! I made it long especially for you guys =^_^=_

**Chapter 2: New Classmates Are A Hassle**

_'Miss goody-two-shoes'_

_'Who does she think she is?'_

_'Two-faced liar...'_

_'Get away from me!'_

Kagura's eyes shot open, her chest inflating and deflating as she hyperventilate, sweat dropping from her forehead falling onto the bed sheets. She shut her eyes filled with fear, trying to stop the pounding in her head. She clenched her blanket, trying to bear the pounding of her heart, chest pain and the blurring of her sight. She shivered when she recollected her dream of the past, and she rolled herself into a ball, giving herself comfort.

_'What was that?...'_ A horrified exoression was present on her face, as she covered her face in confusion.

After she had calmed down, she got up for a shower, then changed to her uniform. Kagura stared at herself in the mirror, and she sees the vulnerable girl that she was, 3 years ago. Her fist clenched involuntarily, as she rememered a few things...

A squint adorned Kagura's features as she walked down the road to school. _'I wonder why I'm being transfered,'_ Kagura thought, remembering about her phone call with Gintoki last night. As Kagura approached the gate, she noticed Gintoki, standing in the middle of a few students, a friendly atmosphere around them.

_'Are they transferred too?'_ Kagura raises her eyebrows, but her expression quickly changed when she saw Okita Sougo and Kamui amongst the crowd. A look of surprise and alarm appeared on her face for a few seconds. She quickly hid her face in her scarf.

**[...]**

Gintoki leaned by the gate, waiting for the last student, Kagura, to arrive. Gintoki was starting to get annoyed by Sarutobi always clinging on his arms. For some reason, she just kept clinging onto him, which annoyed him to hell! Plus, Otae was beating up Kondo Isao, a none Class-Z student. Luckily, the 3rd Year students were behaved, but one creeped him out, Kamui Yato.

Gintoki started to regret his choice of students. Everything was a mess. Shinpachi talked too loud, Ayame was too touchy, Otae was too violent, Sougo kept annoying Nobume, then they'd end up fighting, and there was Yamazaki who kept mumbling 'anpan'. The only students he was okay with was Kyuubei, Kagura, and 3rd Years. Gintoki hoped and prayed that Kagura would arrive soon...

"Ah, Kagura-san's here," Gintoki said, as Kagura came closer to the group. The atmosphere became heavy when everybody noticed Kagura.

"Imouto...You're transferred too?" The usual smile on Kamui's face had disappeared, and a look of disappointment replaced it. Because of all the stares on her, Kagura buried her face in her scarf a bit more. Gintoki, who didn't notice the change in atmosphere, interrupted the dead silence.

"Then, shall we go?" Gintoki said nonchalantly, as he marched forward for the school building. While the rest of the students followed behind Gintoki, Kagura distanced herself from the others.

_'This couldn't be anymore worse...'_ Kagura thought.

**[...]**

_'...It just got worse,'_

Kagura stares at her seat, which was in between Kamui's and Sougo's. After cautiously taking her seat, she sank into her seat, for she didn't really want to be noticed by anybody...Little did she know, that she was being watched the whole time by her seatmate, Sougo.

"Alright, since we are a new class, why don't we introduce ourselves to each other," Gintoki clasped his hands. Gintoki, who was uknowing to the situation, didn't know that they all knew each other. In the spirit of formality, they decided not to say anything, and go with the flow.

One by one, everybody introduced themselves. "I'm Shimura Shinpachi. Nice to meet you," He bowed. Kagura's stare had lingered on him. When he caught Kagura staring at him, he flashed a look of anger, and Kagura flinched in surprise, then her head lowered in guilt.

"Well, that's everybody. Then, let's begin with our class,"

**[...]**

The bell had rung for lunch, and usually, Kagura would stay behind, but then, the rest were staying in the classroom, so she decided to eat outside. She walked down the crowded hallways with low spirits...

_'So Shinpachi's still mad at me...'_ Kagura thought with her head down, but because she wasn't looking straight, she had bumped on somebody.

"Watch where you're going," A deep masculine voice said. Kagura knew this voice. Her head shot up in order to see who the person was, and it was...

_'It's Hijikata...'_

"Ah, I'm sorry," Kagura said, wobbly walking past him. Hijikata only stared at her retreating figure until she was out of his field of sight, before going back to the classroom.

Kagura sighed as she sat on a shaded area underneath the tree. She set her onigiri and canned juice down, and she sighed again, trying to relax and pace her heart properly. After Kagura took a sip on her juice, she sighed, once again, in relief.

"Why do you keep sighing?" Kagura stiffened when she heard a voice coming from above, and when she looked up, she sees Gintoki...

"Sensei, what are you doing up there?" Kagura asks, seeing Gintoki sitting on a tree trunk, sipping on strawberry milk with a childish pout on his face.

"What are you talking about? This is where I eat lunch," Gintoki nonchalantly said, jumping down to the ground to sit beside Kagura. "Why aren't you eating inside with the rest of them?" Gintoki asks.

"Well...I don't really get along with them," Kagura answerrs truthfully, leaving an impression on Gintoki of a lonely orange cat that he used to look after before it died...

"What do you mean?" Gintoki asks, lying down on his arms. Kagura stared at him for a while, before looking up at Class-Z's window on the third floor.

"It's a long story..." Kagura says, munching on her onigiri.

"If it's long, then don't tell me. I'll only get bored," Gintoki said, showing her that he wasn't trying to pry into her situation.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have told you, anyway," Kagura said, emotionlessly sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckles a low one, before looking up at the tree leaves that covered the sight of the grey skies...

After that, they both sat/lie underneath the tree in comfotable silence in each other's presence, just sipping on their drinks. a little bit later, it started drizzling, leaving both of them a little taken aback.

"Sensei..." Kagura murmurs.

"Let's go back," Gintoki takes his lab coat off to shelter them from the rain, but Kagura didn't know.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Kagura deadpanned

"To cover _us_ from the rain when we run for the building," Gintoki says with a small smile of reassurance, as he ruffled her undone hair. Kagura's eyebrows and forehead wrinkled. She didn't like it when someone else ruffles her hair besides herself. Gintoki noticed.

"Don't make that face. You look ugly when you're mad," Gintoki laughs.

"It's your fault, though," Kagura says, taking her own red blazer off and running into the rain on her own.

"We were supposed to use my coat!" Gintoki shouts, making sure his voice was heard through the loud and obnoxious rain. Kagura turns to him, and flashed him the middle finger. Gintoki stared in awe at how she could do that to her own teacher. He smiled evily and playfully, running into the rain to catch up with her. Sneaking up behind her, he bumped her in the shoulders, making Kagura loose her balance.

"Gahk! What do you think you're doing?" Kagura asks cheekily.

"That's what you get for giving me that middle finger, you brat," Gintoki says, sticking his tongue out, before running ahead of her. Kagura just stared at his back either in anger or in content. This was the first time she's had a little fun in 3 years...

After Kagura finally had sight of the building's entrance door, she sees Gintoki there, waiting on her. She grumbled as she approached him.

_'I can see her 'chest piece'...'_ Gintoki though as he caught a glance of her white blouse that had wet spots from a few raindrops that managed to clash onto her blouse revealing the fabric of her 'chest piece'.

"That's why I told you we should share the lab coat," Gintoki pointed on it, leaving a flushed Kagura.

"W-w-What are you looking at?" Kagura said, immediately putting her damp blazer on.

"Don't say it like I'm a pervert. It was unavoidable," Gintoki shrugs his shoulders and shook his head, at the angry and flushed Kagura. "I'm just pointing out that I didn't deserve that middle finger," Gintoki stucks his tongue out at her again, giving her a taste of her own medicine, before putting his hands in his pocket and walking away.

_'I'm going to get back at him later!'_ She thought as she tried to catch her breath, and the bell rung, ending lunch.

**[ 4 : 0 0 P.M.]**

"Before we leave, I'd like to assign class reps, if that's alright with you," Gintoki said, only getting groans from the students. Nobody wants to be class rep, 'cause it was too much work or a hassle. They all hid their faces with their books, not wanting to be picked.

"Does anybody want to nominate someone?" Gintoki asks, his voice echoing through the classroom, and getting silence for a reply from the students. Gintoki groaned.

"If you're not going to nominate, then I'm gonna ha-" Gintoki said, but stopping midway when he sees Shinpachi raising his hand.

"Hai, sensei! I nominate Kagura Yato-san," Shinpachi's voice was clear to everyone. Kagura turned her head to look at Shinpachi with a look of betrayal on her face. Shinpachi knew that Kagura wouldn't want to be a class rep, so he purposely nominated her...

"In this case, the class representative for the girls will be Kagura," Gintoki announced, getting a sigh of relief from the other girls, for not being chosen. "I'll let you take over the call for the remaining candidates," Gintoki stepped into one corner, allowing Kagura to stand in front, behind his desk.

"Alright so...I just need one more male student to take up the class rep' role," Kagura tried to make her voice loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Is there anybody who would like to volunteer himself for this?" Kagura asks, nervous. It's been so long since she's talked in a large crowd. For Kagura, 11 students and a teacher was a large crowd.

"Is there anybody?..." Kagura's voice slowly started fading, and the silence was making her shrink.

_'Don't give up now, Kagura!'_ She motivated herself.

"Is there anyone who would be willing to take this class and achieve higher things with me?" Kagura's face flushed. She felt so uncomfortable saying all this embarassing stuff.

_'Someone...Anyone, please raise your hand!'_

"I can do it." A masculine voice rang through the classroom. Everybody including Kagura was shocked to see Hijikata raising his hand. "Any objections? No objections?" Hijikata asked, asking in such a manner that forced people to be quiet.

After a few seconds, Kagura finally gained her composure back. "If there are no objections, Toushirou-san will be the male class rep' then," Kagura announced.

"Then, Hijikata-kun, would you please step out as well and perform the rallying with Kagura?" Gintoki asked, which was more of an order. As Hijikata walked over, Kagura gulped.

"What's that look for?" Hijikata asked Kagura.

"No...Nothing..." Kagura mumbled. "Thank-Thank you..." Kagura said, looking on the floor, too embarassed to face Hijikata.

"Moron. I just want this to end sooner so I can go home..." Hijikata whispered, and Kagura thought, _'urgh'_

"Let's get this over and done with," Hijikata grumbled. "Alright, we need three more representatives. Anyone keen to do it?" Hijikata asked.

"Me," another voice rang though the classroom. "I will do it." Katsura said, walking up to Kagura, and standing beside her. In between two tall men, Kagura felt and looked tiny. Kagura let the two men do the rallying, as she stepped back a little.

Before Katsura could even talk, a hand shot up right away.

"Tak-Takasugi!" Katsura exclaimed. "I will take up the role," Takasugi smirks, not looking at anybody in particular. Then he walked up beside Katsura. Kagura looked even more tiny. The silence and the students just waited for one more person to be either nominated, or volunteer. Slowly, a hand rose from the group.

"Then, I'll do it," Sougo said, with a look of determination. A few students gasped, including Kagura, wondering why he would choose to be a class rep', especially if Kagura was in. Kagura's head lowered a bit, hiding her face from him as he walked over in front. Gintoki had a small smile, looking at Kagura shifting in her place uncomfortably.

"Then, it's decided. These are your class rep," Gintoki announces, and the students clapped, still uncertain or in disbelief of Sougo's choice.

**[...]**

Kagura sighed as she stood by the school entrance, just waiting for the rain to stop. Sadly, Kagura didn't bring her umberella, for she barely watch T.V. weather forcasts because she doesn't have one. The only time she gets a glimpse of one is either at work, or when she passes by an Electronic store that has T.V.'s for display in their front window.

Suddenly, Kagura is 'accidentally' hit on her shoulder, making her stumble on the concrete floor. Kagura winces in pain, while she looked at the person who hit her.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Aneue that time...If I was heartless, I would've already made your life a living hell," Shinpachi, the hitter, said with a dark expression, before disappearing in the rain. Kagura, who was still on the floor, sighed.

_'...Why...'_ She thought as she stood up and pat her dusty skirt.

**[ 8 : 0 0 P.M.]**

Kagura's dull eyes stared at nothing as she entered her apartment. After taking her shoes off, she undressed herself to take a half-bath to refresh herself. Once she was done, she changed into a pair of shorts and a red tank top, and made onigiri for dinner.

_'Maybe I'll eat on the roof for a change...'_

She carefully climbed the roof that had water puddles from the recent rain, then she spread her picninc blanket on the surface. After she squatted and settled down, she munched on her onigiri while she looked up at the purple night sky that was adorned with a thousand twinkling stars. Kagura sighed in its beauty and significance.

"Papi, How are you doing?" Kagura said, talking to the stars, hoping that they would send her message to her beloved Papi.

"Me? I'm doing fine...I think," Kagura said, remembering her encounter with Shinpachi. "Today, I saw Shinpachi, which really made me happy!" A bright smile appeared on her face.

"But I think he's still mad at me...and I still don't know what I did..." Her voice that was filled with sadness and desperation was soft and quiet. She munched on her meal, trying to eat away the sadness that was knocking on her heart's door.

"Mami," She shifted her conversation from her Papi to her deceased Mom. "I'm glad that today I saw Nii-chan, but he was a little harsh on me..." Kagura pouted.

"I still don't know why he left me..." Kagura said, munching away her sadness.

"Mami...I still don't know what you look like. You disappeared when I was young, so I still don't know. I've never seen a photograph of you. But I'm sure you were gorgeous! I mean, Papi's ugly, but Kamui and I are above average...You must've been beautiful..." Kagura said, her eyes glistening with together with the stars, staring at the breath-taking full moon.

"Mami...Take me away from this place..." Her hushed, muffled mellow voice was searching for something in the stars, hoping for a sign of some sort. She sighed. She felt foolish for talking to no one. She felt...stupid and alone. Her stinging nose made her sneeze, but it also caused tears to gather in her eyes.

"...I'm so stupid!" Her lips quivered at her admitting she was foolish, making her tears fall. Her eyebrows creased closer, making more tears fall down.

"I don't know why I'm still crying, after all these years!..." Kagura slammed her fist on the roof at her being emotionally weak. She slammed weakly, again and again, over and over, hoping that tears would stop.

**[...]**

Gintoki sighed after removing his lab coat that he usually wore, and setting his bag down. He stared at his messy apartment, groaning at the horrible sight. After he finally managed to get through the pile of clothes on the floor, he opened the fridge and grabbed his parfait and ate.

_'it's de-appetizing with all this junk in the apartment...and to think I just moved in...How did it get so messy?" _Gintoki ruffled his silver hair, kicking all the stuff in his way, making it to the couch. He sighed as he ate on his parfait, thinking of nothing...

_*Bam*_

_*Bam*_

_*Bam*_

"Where's that coming from?" Gintoki groaned, getting up from the couch, trying to find the source of the annoying banging, leading him by the window.

"Over here?" He raises his eyebrows, peaking his head through the window, seeing a crying girl on the roof, banging her fist on the roof.

"Hey! Stop it with the banging! It's disturbing others! You're not the only one who lives he-" Gintoki yelled from his window, and when the girl turned her head around, his eyes widened in surprise, likewise with the girl, and the girl was Kagura, but before his mind could register that it was his young student, he gasped. Her beauty and the moonlight that glowed on her features and the tears dropping onto the roof like non-stop, and her hair smooth hair that rode the night breeze, and her sincere cerulean eyes...it all overthrew him. Staring at her with her painful expression and tears made his heart throb in pain. He sighed in her beauty...

"Sensei?" Kagura exclaimed, making Gintoki snap out of ther trance.

"Kagu-" Before Gintoki got to finish saying her name, in panic, she grabbed her picninc blanket and ran for her window, when she slipped on a wet puddle, hitting her head on the metal roof, making her fall unconcious. Gintoki jumped onto the roof, making sure he could grab her body that was slipping down the roof.

"Kagura!" Gintoki managed to hold her wrist, as she hung at the edge of the roof. Gintoki was surprised when he realized how light Kagura was. He easily pulled her unconcious body into his arms, and he had to carry her delicate body carefully. Gintoki sighed, after successfully saving his student from falling...

_'Is this her apartment?'_ Gintoki thought as he peaked through a random window, when he sees her uniform hanging in an open cabinet.

_'Yep, this is it,'_ Gintoki opened the window, and jumped in, with Kagura in his arms. He carefully set her body onto her bed, when he decided to look around...

_'Her apartment is so empty...'_ Gintoki thought, when he realized, that Kagura was the only one living in the apartment...

_'She doesn't live with Kamui?...'_ Gintoki concluded.

_'...Then, I'll just leave her a note...'_

**[ 1 2 : 0 0 P.M.]**

It was in the middle of the night, and the only light source was the moon light, seeping through the windows, when Kagura's eyes shot open, surprised she was alive.

"..." Kagura remained silent, when she saw a letter on her night stand.

_"Yo, _

_It turns out we're neighbors. You're lucky I was there on time to save you. By the way, you were heavy,"_

_'It's his fault I fell in the first place! and I barely eat! How am I heavy?'_ Kagura thought as she read halfway through the letter.

_"I don't know why you were crying, but cheer up. If it helps, you can talk to me. Not because I care, but because if you're depressed, it might hinder your studies, and it'll only be a hassle to me if you have low scores on your tests. Otose-iinchou is gonna kill me if someone has a low grade in my class. So, Cheer up,_

_-Ginpachi-sensei"_

Kagura didn't know whether to be annoyed or to be grateful, but anyway, she collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep spot on.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N:**_ Bare with me, I will soon get to Kagura's past in the later chapters, so for now, just read through this badly written fic for now xP. (I was in a hurry, because I had limited time, so I'm sorry if it was boring ._


	3. Cleaning Is A Hassle

**Desclaimer: **_I don't own Gintama ._

**A/N:**_ Thank you Kurasuchi, Superemopowerz, X Angelic, and Meguzm for reviewing Chapter 2. :D_

**Chapter 3: Cleaning is a hassle**

**[7 : 0 0 A.M.]**

Gintoki woke up to the sound of the birds singing, but even though it was a pleasent sunny Sunday morning, he groaned in weary, for he wanted to sleep in, yet he had to be woken up, and once he's up, he can't go back to sleep again. He sat up on his bed, when he remembered, Kagura was his neighbour, and just like that, his day became better - just knowing Kagura lived beside his apartment, and he doesn't know why it made him happy, but it just did.

Gintoki climbed out the windows, and creeped over to Kagura's window, when he sees her still peacefully sleeping. Gintoki fondly smiled, then he checked to see if the window was open...and it was! Gintoki jumped over her and her bed, and landed on his butt on the floor.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. Kagura's eyes slowly opened, making Gintoki jump, and he quickly hid in the cabinet.

_'Wait...Why am I hiding? I feel like a pervert!_' Gintoki thought, but stayed in the closet none-the-less. He peaked through the gaps, and he sees her standing up, and stretching, when she suddenly looses balance and fall back onto the bed. Gintoki silently chuckled at Kagura's silliness. He sees Kagura blushing at herself, then she stood up to go to the bathroom. Gintoki sighed and went out of the cabinet.

_'Whew. That was scary...'_ Gintoki thought as he sat on her bed, seeing that there were no couch or chairs whatsoever, when suddenly, Kagura comes out of the bathroom...

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Kagura asks, grabbing a broom, and pointed it to him like he was a robber.

"Uh...I was out of milk, and I was wondering if you had some..." Gintoki smoothly lied through his teeth. The silence made Gintoki nervous, wondering if she didn't believe it.

"How did you enter? My door was locked," Kagura said, tightening her grip on the broom.

"Your window was unlocked," Kagura face palmed, as she placed the broom back by the sink.

"Sigh, you should've went through the front door," Kagura said, still face palming herself.

"But it wouldn't be exciting that way," Gintoki winked, receiving an annoyed grunt from Kagura. Gintoki laughed, seeing Kagura in the state of messy bed-hair and grunting like an old woman.

"Well, just get some milk from my fridge, then get out of my apartment," Kagura said, entering the bathroom. Gintoki walked over to the bathroom door, and leaned on it, so he could talk to Kagura, and so that she could hear him properly.

"Can I eat breakfast here?" Gintoki asks cheekily, with a cat's mouth.

"No. Get out," Kagura said from the other side of the door.

"What's so wrong about that?" Gintoki pouted, and he could imagine Kagura's annoyed face.

"You're my teacher. You're not supposed to be coming in my apartment without asking permission," Kagura grunted as she stood by the door, not taking action, for Gintoki might hear.

"Then, call me Gin-chan. Outside school, I'm not your teacher. I'm only a teacher inside the school," Gintoki smiled.

_'Surely, she will allow now,'_ Gintoki thought.

"No," Gintoki was wrong. She refused.

"Fine. Then, would you like to eat breakfast in my apartment? It's a bit messy, but it's bearable," Gintoki sighed in defeat.

"No. Just get out. I'm going to take a shower," Kagura said, praying he would go away.

"Alright. Geez..." Gintoki said. Although he said he would leave, he only sat by her window, staring away from her apartment, so he didn't have to see her in her towel by the time she gets out of the shower.

**[...]**

_'Maybe I should've allowed him to stay for breakfast...he's my teacher, yet I disrespected him...'_ Kagura thought as she went out of the bathroom. The moment she was out, she immediately sees Gintoki, sitting outside her window. She stared at his back like he was an idiot. Kagura sighed as she quickly changed, so that she could talk to Gintoki.

"What are you doing, sitting there?" Kagura asks, making Gintoki turn around. He sees her wearing black pedal shorts that ended by her knees, and a plain red T-shirt. It was his first time seeing Kagura in casual clothings. Gintoki hid a laugh. It's just as he expected she would wear. Nothing fancy, keeping it plain and simple. (While waiting, he was wondering what type of clothes Kagura would wear)

"You told me to get out, so I got out," Gintoki said, still outside her window. Kagura sighed.

"Fine. You can eat breakfast here," Kagura said in defeat, making Gintoki grin in victory.

"Stop smiling," Kagura said, with her ever expressionless face.

"Okay," Gintoki said, but he was still smiling anyway. He watched Kagura's back as she cooked rice and egg omeletes.

"Hey, Kagura..." Gintoki said, getting a bit serious.

"What?" Kagura asked, not looking his way.

"Why were you crying last night?" Gintoki asked, still looking at her back, waiting for her answer.

"No reason really," Kagura replied.

"Do you cry every night?" Gintoki asks, making Kagura a bit comfortable, because he was right.

"No, not really," Kagrua said.

"Then, can I ask you one more question?" Gintoki asks.

"No," Kagura turned to him and dead panned, making Gintoki laugh in amusement.

"Okay then. Do you need any help?" Gintoki asks.

"Uh, then, you could prepare the drinks. You can get whatever you like from the fridge," Kagura says.

"What would you like?" Gintoki asks.

"I'll get milk," Kagura said.

"Alright then," Gintoki said. Gintoki grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, filled the mugs with milk, and placed them on the coffee table, that was her dining table as well...

**[ 9 : 0 0 A.M.]**

"Thanks for the meal," Gintoki said, as he fell to the floor, patting his stomach.

"..." Kagura remained silent, looking at her childish teacher. A small smile appeared, and Gintoki happened to see it.

"You smiled! It's the first time I see you smile," Gintoki said as if he one a nobel prize, making Kagura flinch.

"No I didn't. You were imagining things," Kagura said, sipping on her mug.

"Anyway, you're gonna have to get out, because I have to get to my part-time job," Kagura said, standing up, and putting her red converse on, also her black jacket and a red beanie hat.

"Really? Where do you work? I can take you there," Gintoki raises his eyebrows.

"I'm not gonna tell you," Kagura said, opening the door for Gintoki so he could leave.

"Aw, c'mon," Gintoki said.

"No. Besides, you can't take me there. You're in your pajamas," Kagura deadpanned, pointing at his clothes.

"I change really quick, and also, you get to ride my scooter. That way, you won't be late," Gintoki said, making Kagura sigh.

"Sensei, do you not have anything better to do?" Kagura says, crossing her arms.

"No, I don't," Gintoki deadpanned

"You said a while ago your apartment was messy right? Why don't you clean it up instead of wasting your time with me," Kagura said.

"But if I clean alone, I tend not to finish cleaning up," Gintoki pouted like a lost puppy, catching Kagura offguard. Kagura sighed.

"Tsk. I'll help you clean up after I come back from my job. Just go clean, so that you can return the favor and make me dinner," Kagura said, blushing, for she thought it was embarassing - saying those kind of things.

"Alright then! Deal!" Gintoki smiled, walking out of her apartment.

"Oh by the way, I told you to call me Gin-chan," Gintoki pointed out, before quickly entering his apartment, making sure Kagura couldn't retort back. Kagura stared blankly at the door.

_'Why the hell would I ever call him that?'_

**[ 1 2 : 0 0 P.M.]**

Gintoki was walking around Kabuki's shopping district, after he successfully cleaned his apartment, just roaming about, and looking for a good place to eat lunch, then Gintoki passes by a family restaurant, that was basically packed with people. Gintoki wondered, _'Their food must be delicious if it's filled with tons of people...'_

Gintoki sat down, and he was immediately waited on by a waitress.

"Hello, would you like to order?" Gintoki is given a menu by the waitress, when he sees a parfait that looks absolutely stunning.

"Then, I'll take a strawberry parfait," Gintoki says, handing the menu over to the girl, when he sees Kagura.

"Ah...It's sensei..." Kagura says, her smile being wiped off her face.

"So this is where you work?" Gintoki raises his eyebrows.

"Sigh, you caught me," Kagura says, walking away. Gintoki only had a small smile appeared on his face, amused in his student's antics.

**[ 8 : 0 0 P.M.]**

Kagura knocked on Gintoki's door, being immediately greeted by Gintoki. Her mouth gaped open when she saw a 5-star cuising on his dinner table. Gintoki chuckled at Kagura's reaction.

"Then, dig in," Gintoki patted her in the back.

_That day, the definitely became closer ;D  
_

**A/N: **_Gintoki is a bit OOC in this chappie, I'm sorry._ _If__ you haven't noticed, this was somehow a filler chapter, and I know how people hates fillers, so...I'm sorry! I just htought I'd give you guys a bit more fluff, because n the next chapter, I'll be focusing on Kamui's and Kagura's relationship, and they'll finally...never mind, spoilers :P. Anyway, next chapter, Class Z goes camping :D_


	4. Camping Is A Hassle

**Desclaimer:** _I don't own Gintama. If I did, it wouldn't have been awesome xP_

**A/N:**_ I was so dissatisfied with chapter 3, and I thought it was too bland, so I immediately updated it! I hated chapter 3 xP Thank you to angel-darkness123 and Kurasuchi for reviewing Chapter 3! I freakin' love you guys xDD_

**Chapter 4: Camping Is A Hassle**

**[ 8 : 0 0 A.M.]**

Kagura sighed as she walked towards school with her semi-heavy backpack, that she had prepared the night before for camping. Kagura wearily looked up to the front gate, where she sees everybody waiting for the shuttle bus to arrive. Kagura jogged her way, and when she arrived, she receives a glare from Shinpachi. Kagura slowly shifted away...

The moment the bus arrived, Kagura sat down on a two-seater seat alone, staring outside the window. She cursed underneath her breath. Last night, she had prayed for a storm to come and cancel the camping, but instead, the Heavens gave her a sunny day. She face palmed.

They were soon arriving at the campsite, where there were birds soaring through the blue sky, squirrels going up trees and grabbing nuts, and there were rabbits too. Kagura fondly smile at the little creatures, as they stopped and stared at her, as if they were acknowledging her, but of course, that was probably just her imagination.

"Alright, we have arrived at the campsite," Gintoki announces, and hears cheers from a few students. After quickly tying her hair into a ponytail, she grabbed her backpack and went down the bus, together with other students.

"Well, the place we will be staying is just up a head, so we still have to walk a bit," Gintoki said, pointing uphill. A few students groaned...

"Class reps," Kagura flinched, as she was part of the Class reps. "Make sure nothing goes wrong," a threatening smile from Gintoki made them nod their heads. Kagura stayed behind, the group, her excuse being, "Guarding the group from the rear," Kagura panted, she wasn't good in active excersises...Hijikata sneaked a glance at her, and he sees her struggling. He slows down to match her pace.

"Need help?" Hijikata asks. Kagura was surprised that Hijikata would ask. Kagura tightened her grip on her backpack.

"No thanks," Kagura replied coldly, not sparing a glance at him. Kagura tried walking faster, so as to be a few inches away from him. Hijikata only stared at her figure, and the sweat that dropped down her neck...You see, the thing is, the relationship between Kagura and Hijikata is...well, you'll find out soon enough. (**A/N:** I'm evil aren't I :3)

As soon as they reached their destination, Kagura rested underneath a shaded tree, trying to cool off.

"Uh, so before we cook for lunch," Gintoki said, and the 2nd years cheered, "We need to collect materials for a fire," The 2nd years groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll only be assigning two people," Gintoki said. The students were quiet as they stood in anticipation...

"Then, Kamui and Kagura will do," Gintoki says, making Kagura flinch, and the smile on Kamui's face completely wiped off...

**[...]**

They both walked on a random path, just collecting twigs like they were instructed...Well actually, Kagura picked up the twigs, and Kamui held on to it. Their stroll was unbearably silent for both of them, and Kagura wanted to break the ice, but it was probably impossible. It's been 3 years since they talked to each other, and ever since then, Kagura's life went down hill like a landslide...

"The path ends here. We should go back. This should be enough for everybody..." Kamui said, turning around without sparing her a glance...Kagura stared on the ground, not knowing what to look at. She clenched her fist...

"Nii-san," Kagura whispered, but loud enough for Kamui to hear.

"Did I...do something wrong?" Her raspy and hoarse voice rung through their surrounding area, but it was deafening to Kamui. Kamui grumble.

"Don't ever call me nii-san again, and don't talk to me," Kagura fell silent, not sure how she was supposed to feel. Her emotions has been so numb for many years, she couldn't feel anymore...

"Sorry," Kagura said...

"It's not your fault...It's mine," Kamui mumbled. Kagura was shocked Kamui had said anything...Now, Kagura wasn't sure if she was happy or hurt, so her stoic face remained, but she hid her face in her jacket...

**[ 1 0 : 0 0 A.M.]**

They finally arrived to the campsite, and they all had the equipments ready for a outdoor grill, all they needed was the twigs for the fire.

"So, now that they've arrived, let's start grilling some barbecue!" Gintoki clasped his hands, and the whole of Class Z, except for Kagura and a few of the 3rd years, cheered.

"Oh, and since there is not enough grill for everybody, you need to share grills," Gintoki said, and the students nodded in understand, but Gintoki sees Kagura and her worried face, not having anyone to share a grill with, since she was basically an "outsider"

Gintoki approached Kagura, "You wanna share with me?" Gintoki asks with an expression of pity, and Kagura sighed.

"I have no choice, do I?" Kagura said, walking with Gintoki to their grill. Gintoki noticed how dull Kagura's expression was. Gintoki figured that something had happened with Kamui, but of course, he wasn't going to suddenly ask about it.

"Cheer up," Gintoki pats her in the back as they sat down on the stools.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kagura dead panned. Gintoki only shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway let's start grilling,"

**[ 1 1 : 0 0 A.M.]**

"Sougo, can you get me a wet towel?" Hijikata asks, since his hands were sticky from the soda he drank a while ago. Sougo says nothing, and goes by the sink.

"Kagura-san, could you get the cooking oil over there?" Sougo hear's Gintoki say from afar, and he sees Kagura running past him, getting the oil from the bag that Gintoki had brought.

"This one?" Sougo sees Kagura ask with her face not that cold-looking as the ones she had since the beginning of the trip.

"Hm. Yeah," Gintoki says from afar...Suddenly, when Kagura passes by a campfire, some oil spilled out onto the fire, and the fire roared like a lion, and it had burnt Kagura's hands and arms!

"Ahh!" Kagura exclaimed from the pain. Sougo ran to help her, when he sees Gintoki running to her rescue. Sougo stops in place, and stares hopelessly at Kagura. His grip on the wet towel tightened.

_"I can't save her..."_ Sougo mumbled. Little did he know, that his every move was being servailed by Hijikata.

Gintoki quickly poured cold water on the burnt area of her arm, and Class Z merely stared from their places.

"It's alright, go back to what you were doing," Gintoki says to the others, while he helped her up so he can patch it up wtih a first aid kit.

**[...]**

"You were going to save her weren't you," Hijikata wanted to talk to Sougo privately, so they went somewhere where nobody could hear them. Hijikata crosses his arms, looking at Sougo, who was practically angry at himself, who couldn't save the woman he loved! Sougo remained silent.

"You know you can't. If you saved her, what If someone ever told Kijima Matako (**A/N:** One of Takasugi's followers in the anime) about you saving her, Kagura will be-"

"I know! I know...I get it, but...It's so hard!" Sougo, with a look of desperation punched a tree, leaving a dent on it. Hijikata only stared at Sougo.

"You still love her?" Hijikata asks.

"What do you think?" Sougo says.

**[...]**

"Sensei, you do know I can still use my hands right?" Kagura stared weirdly at Gintoki, who was trying to feed her some barbecue. Gintoki snapped his line of thoughts...After Gintoki cooled her hand off and wrapped it with a first aid bandage wrap.

"Oh, that's right," Gintoki chuckled. "Sorry, It's just that, whenever I see you, you remind me of a cat I used to take care of. It died because of its clumsiness," Gintoki laughed, making Kagura uncomfortable.

"So, are you saying I'm going to die because of my clumsiness too?" Kagura raises her eyebrows, taking a slice of barbecue, and munching it.

"No, of course not," Gintoki says, trying to surpress a laugh.

"It ain't funny," Kagura said, with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, no. It's not," Gintoki finally manages to calm down.

"But it sure is hot today," Kagura says, as a sweat dropped down her forehead.

"Hmmm...Yeah,"

"At this case, the heat might trigger my asthma..." Kagura mumbled to herself, but Gintoki heard it.

"You have asthma?" Gintoki asks.

"Hm. Yeah," Kagura says, sipping on her cola.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gintoki asks.

"There's no point in telling you, so I didn't. It's not like I was trying to hide it or something," Kagura says, taking another slice of barbecue.

**[ 5 : 0 0 P.M.]**

They were wrapping it up, cleaning the campsite and such, and they were on their way back to where the parking lot. Kagura, who was still in space, thinking about what Kamui had said and trying to find meaning in it, was slowing down, idling as she walked...

"Huh? Where did the others go?" Kagura said once she saw a fork on the road.

"Oh no! I'm going to be left behind," Kagura took the left path...little did she know, that it was the wrong path.

**[...]**

"Is everybody here?" Gintoki asks, and receiving a yes from everybody, when he notices, Kagura wasn't there...

"I'm sorry, but, can you take these students back to the school? I'll stay for a little while," Gintoki says to the bus driver, when suddenly, he is approached by Hijikata.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Hijikata asks.

"Kagura-san isn't here. Just get on the bus, and I'll look for her. I'm sure she just went back to get something," Gintoki says, going up the hill again.

"Wait, Sensei, let me help," Hijikata says.

"No, I only have room for two on my scooter. If you stay behind, how am I supposed to transport you back?" Gintoki said, walking away.

**[ 6 : 0 0 P.M]**

"Wait...I...don't remember passing this way before," Kagura said, fear seeping into her heart...

"Which way did I come from?" Kagura mumbled, starting to get really scared of the possibility that she was lost. Kagura walked further, but seeing the path ended and it was all grass, Kagura panicked.

"What am I going to do?" Kagura worried, as she ran forward, still convinced she was going in the right direction. As she ran faster, her head and sight became hazy, and chest pain started to kick in, making her fall to the ground. She slowly stands up, only to break her ankle.

"Ack!" Kagura winces in pain, as she started to have dizziness, and her breath was short, so she had to catch her breath, but how could she calm down in this situation?

"No...The sun is going down," Kagura said, grabbing a random stick that was sturdy enough to support her body.

"Oh no...Which way was I walking towards to again?" Her memory starts to dissolve, and she was starting to get confused...She starts walking, despite the pain from her ankle, and she walks and walks for 15 minutes, when she finally couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her knees.

"I can't walk anymore," Kagura said, her hair falling out of her hair tie, and her hair tie dropping to the ground. The sun had already set, and it was dark and cold, but even though it was cold, her body was sweating from fear...She breathes, trying to calm her mind, trying to clear her sight, when she sees...

"A light!" Kagura ran to it, despite her ankle being hurt, but it wasn't the bus stop...it was a Cherry blossom that glowed in the dark forest, emitting apink glow, and even though it was so beautiful, all Kagura could do was whimper in fear, and her eyes become glossy from tears threatening to fall. She fell onto the roots of the Cherry Blossom tree, where sat, staring at the beautiful pink leaves.

"I'm not going to cry..." Kagura said, with her dull eyes. She was walking non-stop, thus making her severely dehydrated. Then, Kamui's words suddenly echoes in her ears...

_"It's not your fault...It's mine"_

Kagura sighed. Why was she thinking of that at a time like this. Kagura checked her phone, and it was low battery...Kagura groaned, and her stomach grumbled...

"Help...Somebody, help!" Kagura started screaming at the top of her lungs, but it was no use. She was to deep into the forest for anyone to hear...

"So, will I die here? Sensei was right...I'd die because of my clumsiness," Kagura chuckled, but the pain from her ankle only got worse. She thought it would be nice to reminisce, after all...she was at her death bed. Of all the moments of her life, her memories take her to her special birthday dinner she had with Sougo, back when they were dating, where she had her first kiss...

"Sougo...why?..." That was when tears started to fall...

"Where did I go wrong?" Her voice was strained, and tears fell to the ground...

"..." Kagura remained silent. After all this, she still wanted to live. She still haven't sorted things out with Kamui, Shinpachi, or anyone, and she still haven't had the chance to see her Papi.

Kagura inhales a big one, "GIN-CHAN! HELP ME!" Kagura exclaimed, remembering Gintoki saying to call him that.

"You called?" Gintoki appears out of nowhere, and Kagura stared at his figure, whome she thought was an illusion at first...

"H-How did you find me?" Kagura asked.

"This," Gintoki said, pulling out her hair tie from his pocket that he saw was on the ground.

Gintoki chuckled, "So in the end, you called me Gin-chan," Gintoki said, walking near her, and kneeling beside her. He laughs at her.

"You...You think this is funny? I seriously thought I was gonna rot here to die, and my body aches, and-" Kagura was about to hit Gintoki with her burnt hand, when it was stopped by Gintoki.

"You're right...I'm sorry," Gintoki becomes serious, and pulls her into a hug. More tears fell...

"I was scared!" Kagura hugged Gintoki. Right now, it didn't matter whether he was her teacher or not, friend or not, she just wanted to cry in someone's arms. Gintoki stoked her hair, trying to hush her.

"I'm sure you were," Gintoki said. "I'm sure, you were..."

They remained in each other's arms, for a good 3 minutes or so, before Kagura fell asleep.

_'You scared me to death too,'_

**A/N: **_So there you have it! Chapter 4! :D And it turns out...Sougo's still in love with Kagura :O And also, Kijima Matako plays a big role on Kagura's past, so bare with me! Q__


	5. Social Gatherings Are A Hassle

**Desclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

**A/N: I'm still depressed that Gintama anime has ended ...And thank you to Kurasuchi, Meguzm, Selyann, Superemopowerz, Princess Kagura, and Scissortea for Reviewing! I'm made this extra extra long for you guyz (⍲‿⍲)**

**Chaper 5: Social Gatherings Are A Hassle**

Gintoki groaned as he entered Otose's office, because he had to take this time off of his lunch break. Otose could see the annoyed look in Gintoki's face, and she chuckled lowly, making sure it wasn't heard.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch," Otose apologized as Gintoki sat down the cushiony sofa chairs.

"So, what did you call me for?" Gintoki asked, wanting to go back to eating his cake and drinking his strawberry milk.

"Actually, Mr. Yato, Kagura's and Kamui's father has contacted me, and he's going to be coming here in a few weeks, and if I'm correct, Kagura doesn't have any companions or friends or the like, am I right?" Otose raised her eyebrows, and Gintoki nodded.

"Then, I want you to set things up so she could make some, so Mr. Yato doesn't have to worry," Otose commanded.

"It isn't a teachers job to butt-in in a student's personal life," Gintoki argued.

_'Even though I sneaked into her apartment once...'_ He thought guiltily.

"The school has a good reputation of a friendly envirionment, and if Mr. Yato will see that she don't have a single companion, He's going to be pulling Kagura, and possibly, Kamui," Otose said...

"..." Gintoki just sat there, still wondering why he has to do anything. I mean, If Kagura wanted to make friends, she could've already done it a long time ago...Gintoki groaned at the thought...

"Gintoki, you do understand what happens if you fail to do this task right?" Otose asked darkly, making Gintoki raise his eyebrows.

"What?"

"The deal will be over..." Gintoki's eyes widened the moment he heard this phrase. Gintoki silently cursed.

"But what if she doesn't want to make friends?" Gintoki asked.

"Then don't do anything. Just make sure she's fine. As I heard, last week she sprained her ankle...have I heard wrong?" Otose asked, pushing Gintoki to the edge, and beyond that edge was a pool of sharks, waiting to eat him (His imagination...) He was sweating nervously.

"N-no, you've heard right..." Gintoki gulped.

"Yeah, I'm going to be reporting that to him, so make sure nothng bad happens to her again, or any of your students, or the deal is off," Otose said, dismissing Gintoki.

**[...]**

Kagura smiled as she sipped on her tea, sitting underneath a stone pavillion she had only discovered now, that was set in the middle of the school's back garden. Plus, there were no sutdents around this area, so she was pretty happy. Also, she received a letter from her Papi that he was coming to visit in a few weeks. She sighed in content as she looked around the garden, that was seemingly glowing. Kagura felt all her troubles were lifted, and that nothing really mattered anymore...Kagura felt excitement bubble in her, just thinkng about spending time with Papi.

No one could ever see the resemblance between her and her Father – since he had dark hair and dark eyes while she had bright hair and eyes. She had inherited most of her features from her Mother, and so did Kamui. Kagura walked out of the pavillion, and stretched her arms, and she smiled, looking up to the bright skies, as if thanking her Mom for everything. This was the first time in a long time that Kagura has felt this excited about heat was getting to her, so she went underneath the pavillion again...

Kagura closed her eyes in happiness and bliss, hoping this moment wouldn't end. Kagura sat on the concrete floor of the pavillion, and leaned her head on the railings...

_'Please, let Papi come here safely,'_ Kagura prayed in her mind, as she smiled likes he was a 4 year old again.

"I wonder if Kamui knows..." Kagura mumbled.

**[ 4 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

As Sougo walks out of the school building, he sees a black sleek car stopping by the gate, and he sees Kijima Matako. She opens the window of it, and signals him to come over. Sougo groaned before going. He entered the back seat, beside Kijima, and the driver starts the car, and drives.

"You're parents has sent me here to tell you, that this evening, there will be a social gathering at the ball room of the Kihetai hotel," Matako says, crossing her arms, and smiling at Sougo, tryign to look like a 'good girl'...Sougo stays silent. By Kihetai hotel, she meant the hotel that her parents own...

Sougo, who was the heir of the Okita company, had an arranged marriage, thus his break up with Kagura, for he was forced to it. Matako first saw Sougo when they were 7, and has fell in love with him since, and forced her parents to form an arranged marriage, because even though she loved him, he didn't love her. If it wasn't for the arranged marriage, Kagura and Sougo would've still be together...

"Did you talk with your Yato lover?" Matako asks. Almost everyday does she ask this, and it was getting on his nerves.

"Don't worry, I won't be doing that," Sougo says, looking out the window...

"Good," Matako smirks. "It's best that you don't. If your parents found out you went out with a commoner, you would've been in trouble," She scoffs, making Sougo tremble in anger.

"Don't call her that..." Sougo's eyes had a dangerous glare of red, getting Matako terrified. She has never seen him this angry before.

"I-If you do that, I will tell your parents, and when I do...you know they're going to hunt her down, and do everything in their power to make her life miserable," Matako said, reminding Sougo of her blackmail, making him snap out of his mad trance, and went back to staring out the window. Matako smirks in victory.

"I sometimes wonder why you still go that commoner school," Matako snarled, making Sougo growl silently.

"Doesn't your brother go there too?" Sougo scoffed, talking about Takasugi, Matako's half-brother.

"Don't talk about him," She hisses.

"It was your mom who kicked him out wasn't that right? Even though she was the mistress," Sougo smirks sadistically.

"Stop!" She exclaims, making Sougo roll his eyes, and the rest of their ride remain silent.

**[ 5 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Kagura genuinely smiled as she served the customers of the Kabuki Family Restaurant. The customers who were served by her, felt like their day was lightened. "Kagura-san, you're quite enthusiastic today," Hasegawa, the chef of the restaurant commented.

"Well, yeah," Kagura fondly smiles, making Hasegawa blush, he felt like his sould was lifted up.

"Ah, here's the food," Hasegawa hands her a tray of plates with food on it, and she was about to serve it, but stops in her tracks.

"Hasegawa-san," Kagura says, catching his attention. "How're things with you and your wife?" She asks. Hasegawa was the only person she could talk to with ease, that one day she met him in the park, dead drunk, and mumbling about a fight with his wife. Kagura listened to his problems, and vice-versa.

"Ahha, everything's going fine, thanks to the advice you gave me," Hasegawa says, smiling.

"That's good," Kagura flashes him a smile, and goes to serve the food.

"Welcome," Kagura smiles, only to see Gintoki enter.

"Kagura, no time to talk. There's a social gathering I want you to go," Gintoki says, grabbing her by the hand, dragging her out of the restaurant.

"W-wait a minute, my shift isn't over yet!" Kagura says, but gets plopped on his motorcycle/scooter.

"Hold on tight. If you don't, you'll fall over," Gintoki says, after planting a helmet on her.

"What? No, let me off of this ju-GAH!" Kagura is immediately greeted by the strong wind, making her grab onto Gintoki. Gintoki smiled in amusement.

**[...]**

"No," Kagura deadpanned.

"I am not wearing that dress. I can't afford it," Kagura said, walking out of the store, but ends up being dragged in by Gintoki all over again.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it," Gintoki says.

"No. Find somebody else to take with you. You can get Sarutobi Ayame to be your partner or whatever," Kagura says, trying to break free from his grip.

"She'll only be all over me," Gintoki says, making Kagura's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "And she'll ruin the party," Gintoki said.

"Don't you means she'll boost the party? She's pretty energetic," Kagura says.

"It's not that kind of party. It's some sort of posh party or something. Y'know, the one for high-class citizens or stuff," Gintoki says, pushing her to the dressing room, but of course, Kagura resisted.

"What? How did you get invited to those things?" Kagura's eyes widened and her face flushed.

"Uh...A friend invited me," Gintoki said, thinking of an excuse, and thinking of Sakamoto.

"Hurry up and get changed," Gintoki finally pushes her in, and he hangs the dress over the door.

"Uwah! This thing is 100,000 Yen **(1)**!" Kagura exclaims from the other side of the door.

"Like I said, I'll pay for it"

_'Where does he get the money?'_ Kagura thought.

_'This social gathering is the perfect practice to making friends,'_ Gintoki thought.

**[ 6 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Sougo stared at his reflection, and checks if his maroon suit was alright **(2)**. He hears a knock on his door, and he knew it was Matako. He silently stares at the door, before giving a quiet 'come in'

"Okita-kun, do I look good in my dress?" She was in a peach mermaid dress, and Sougo hated those style of dresses.

"Anything looks good on you," Sougo lied through his teeth. She was a good looking girl, she might even be gorgeous, even though he doesn't love her, but in his opinion, the dress basically ruined it.

"Shall we go?" Matako said, indicating that they leave her penthouse that was on top of the hotel, and head for the ballroom. As they went down the stairs, then the elevator, Sougo was quiet the whole time, not really wanting to talk about anything. Matako was saying things like announcing their marriage to the business world or something, but of course, Sougo refused. Until they both graduate, their engagement will be a secret. Also, Sougo was hoping for a chance to break it off soon, thus why he didn't want it to be announced.

"Sou-chan, you look so handsome tonight," Mitsuba said, hugging him. They barely see each other because Sougo leaves for school early in the morning, and returns around some time in the evening, because he has to observe the company he will soon be taking over, and Mitsuba is usually in her room, resting.

"Aneue, you look beautiful," Sougo genuinely smiled. If something made him smile, it was his sister. Mitsuba was in a wheel chair that she functioned herself, wearing a light green kimono, with her hair tied to a ponytail.

"Good evening, Mitsuba-san," Matako greeted, and so did Mitsuba. They both sat down on the lounge chairs as they talked...Well, Matako and Mitsuba talked. Sougo only half-heartedly listened, until he sees Hijikata, Kondou, and Yamazaki walking down the stairs. The ballroom was a two floor ball room, so there was a grand staircase that the guests enter from.

"Excuse me," Sougo says to the two women, and walks over to them.

"Sougo, do you know where the smoking area is?" Hijikata asks, wanting to get out of this social gathering he was forced to attend to by Sougo. He didn't like these stuff, but he went anyway.

"Hijikata-san, underaged smoking is bad," Sougo deadpanned.

"First of all, there's no legal age to smoking, and second, I'm 18, I should be able to do anything I want to," Hijikata pats his head, and walks out to a random balcony. Sougo childishly pouts, and goes back to his sister, together with Yamazaki and Kondou, and they were soon later joined by Tama, Matako's personal maid.

**[...]**

"Sensei, It's awkward to be wearing something so formal, and riding this rundown scooter," Kagura made her voice loud and clear, for the wind was in their ears.

"Don't worry, nobody will mind," Even though Gintoki said that, people were still looking in amusement. "Also, call me Gin-chan. They'll think I'm some sort of pedo if I went with a student, much more MY student," Gintoki said.

"But isn't that what you're doing?" Kagura yells.

"...No, it isn't," Gintoki replied cheekily.

Kagura groaned, she still didn't know why she was forced to this, but she thought; Might as well enjoy this moment where she get to wear something expensive. She rest her head on his back, and closes her eyes, thinking about her Papi. Only a few more weeks, until he'll arrive.

_'Papi,'_ Kagura thought happily.

**[ 6 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

It's been 30 minutes since the party began, and Sougo already felt as if he talked to a million people who wanted to be a business partner. Sougo thought he should catch a break, and grabbed a glass of punch. Sougo sipped quietly, just staring at the people, talking, laughing and the like.

"Long time no see, Okita-san," a man with gold, messy permed hair, wearing a black suit and a yellow shirt, shook his hands with Sougo.

"Ah, that's right, Sakata Kintoki. Long time no see indeed," Sougo said, and the thought of Gintoki popped in his mind. Sougo chuckles a bit.

"Is something funny?" Kintoki asks.

"No, it's just, you have such a smiliar name as my teacher," Sougo says, almost laughing out loud.

"Hmm...That's odd, I have a brother who's a teacher," Kintoki says, speculating at the thought.

"Yes, an odd coincident," They both laugh formally, when something catches Sougo's attention. "What is sensei doing here?" Sougo says, quite loudly, turning Kintoki's attention the the direction Sougo was looking...On top of the carpeted grand staircase, was Gintoki in a white suit, and a blue shirt **(3)**.

"Ah! That's the brother I was talking about!" Kintoki clasped his hands, and Sougo and Kintoki chuckles, they were talking about the same person after all. They continued laughing, until..."Who's that girl he's with?" Kintoki asks, making Sougo look back at his direction. Gintoki was with a laughing girl, arm in arm...

Sougo's eyes widened,

His mouth gaps open,

And time was suddenly slowing down...

**[...]**

"Sensei, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, going to a party with your student...isn't that a bit weird?" Kagura says, desperately wanting to go home, even though the dress made her want to stay, but their arms were intertwined, and it somehow made her heart beat faster.

"I told you to call me Gin-chan, and right now, you are not my student. You're my neighbor," Gintoki's statement made Kagura laugh silently.

"And also," Gintoki leans to whisper in her ears, making Kagura blush. "Smile," Gintoki says with a deep, hushed voice, making Kagura red like a tomato. Gintoki raised his eyebrows, then laughed at her.

"D-don't laugh!" Kagura exclaimed like a little kid, making Gintoki laugh a bit more.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Gintoki pats her head instead of his usual ruffle...If he _did_ ruffle her hair, her hair-do would've been ruined...

**[...]**

"Okita-san, are you okay?" Kintoki asks, seeing how wide open his eyes were, and they glossed up, and he became extremely flustered.

He saw Kagura...He saw Kagura! His eyes couldn't believe it, and it felt like some miracle had dropped on him. His chest tightened just at the sight of her breathtaking beauty. She wore a spaghetti-strapped flowing purple dress that had ended below her ankle, and she wore black high heels, and her hair was elegantly tied up, and it ended by her hips, it was probably hair extensions. Her bangs were swept to the side, and framed her hair very well, she wore a see through, pashmina shawl around her arms/elbows, and the only make up she had on was a lip gloss, and curled eye lashes.

Sougo covered the lower part of his flustered face, and looked to the floor, not taking this shock quite well, because just like that, it made him want to run over to her and hold her, but he knew very well he couldn't do that. He thought, _'why?'_ Unfortunately for him, Matako, her parents, and his parents were there. There was no way he could go to her and talk to her. He could only stare at her from afar.

"Whew! Where did my brother find a beauty like that?" Kintoki joked, only making Sougo walk away. Kintoki only stared at his back, slowly disappearing into the crowd. _'Did I offend him?'_ Kintoki thought, but shrugs and walks over to them, Gintoki and Kagura.

**[...]**

"Gintoki, who might this lovely lady be?" Kintoki asks, taking her hand and kissing it. Kagura only smiled, just as she was ordered to, but this was a genuine smile.

"She's a beauty isn't she," Gintoki joked around, and Kagura's smile was unfading, but in the back of her mind, she was a blushing. "She's Kagura, a neighbor and a friend of mine," Gintoki said proudly. Kagura bowed as she was itntroduced. Kintoki only stared at awe, at her 90 degree bow.

"You're not supposed to bow...these type of parties don't do those thing," Gintoki whispered, making Kagura flush in embarrasment.

"You should've told me earlier!" Kagura hissed.

"Anyway, this is my older brother, Kintoki," Gintoki introduced, and Kintoki smiles. Kagura stared down the carpet floor, not knowing where to look. Gintoki only shook his head at her antics.

"So, is Kuroki **(4)** here?" Gintoki asks Kintoki.

"Who's Kuroki?" Kagura asks.

"He's the youngest of the three of us. He has the exact same hair we both have, escept it's black," Gintoki deadpanned, making Kagura giggle.

"So you're saying, you and your brothers are named after your hair colors?" Kagura asked in an amused voice, but Gintoki wasn't amused at all.

"Don't say it. It makes me upset," Gintoki pouts a bit, making Kagura laugh, until she realized, her arms was still tied to Gintoki's. She actioned to let go, but Gintoki shook his head in decline. Kagura kind of got upset.

"Yeah, Kuroki should be somewhere around the buffet area," Kintoki said with amusement, staring at the both of their actions. The three of them walked over to the buffet area, and they see Kuroki gobbling over the food like a hungry beast. People were looking weirdly at him, but of course, he didn't care. Kagura only laughed.

"Oi, Kuroki, look at Gintoki's partner. She's a beauty," Kagura's eyes twitched in annoyance at how they always end up talking about her. Kuroki looks up, and Kagura is taken aback at his seemingly glowing red orbs. Kagura gasped at the sight. His eyes were somehow alluring her, but then again, there were crumbs all over his face. Kuroki wipes them off, and walks over to greet Kagura. He shook her hands, and went back to eating. Kagura sweatdropped.

"Yeah, don't mind him. He's a shy boy, and he gets over it by eating a lot. He should be done soon," Kintoki laughed. Kagura walked beside Kuroki, and grabbing a piece of the cocktail shrimp. A drop of the sauce dropped on her lips, and Kuroki notices, and stops at his tracks. As Kagura licked her lips, Kuroki copied that excact same movement. Kagura sweatdropped again, walking away.

"Yeah, he's amazing isn't he?" Gintoki joked after Kagura walks back to him, and Kagura nodded.

"Your lip gloss went off. You should put some on," Gintoki said, handing a small tube of lip gloss to her, that he stored in his pocket, for she didn't have any purse. This request made Kagura frown, as she walked away looking for a powder room. Gintoki only chuckled, looking at her hair extension swaying by her hips.

"So Gintoki, do you visit her apartment at night?"

Gintoki chocked at his own saliva...

**[...]**

Kagura was walking, just looking for some sign of the powder room. Sadly, she couldn't find one. _'I'll just do it on some balcony where no one is looking then,'_ Kagura thought walking towards two open large windows. The breeze flowed through her hair, and swayed her shawl. Kagura stared at the sky that were filled with stars.

"Papi..." She smiled as she mumbled to herself.

"I look beautiful don't I?" Kagura giggled as she twirled herself around, making her dress, shawl, and hair twirl with her. She sighed, looking at the full moon. She put on some lip gloss, and after, she was just about to walk away, when she hears a long exhale from the next balcony.

"Ah-" Kagura's eyes widened to see Hijikata smoking there, and it made her froze in place. Her 'ah' made Hijikata turn to look at her, and his eyes widens.

"Ah!" Hijikata points at her, dropping his cigarette to the floor, and she runs out of the balcony to look for Gintoki.

_'Tsk, just when I though I was alone,'_ Kagura thought.

**[...]**

Hijikata stared at the spot she was standing on a few seconds ago, before registering that it might have been Kagura.

_'...Was that who I think it was?'_ Hijikata thought, blushing and running after her, and going in the building. His eyes tried to track down that purple dress and long hair, but there he had no luck.

_'Was it her? And if it was...what is she doing here?'_ Hijikata thought desperately, because if Matako spots her...all hell will break lose. Instead of finding Kagura, he proceeds to look for Sougo, wondering if he has seen her already.

**[...]**

Kagura kept running, looking for Gintoki, only to find him nowhere. Panic starts to grow, and the stuffy air was making her a bit dizzy. She stops, holding her hand to her chest to catch her breath.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Kagura hears a voice behind her, and she sees a woman in wheel chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagura steps aside, thinking that she was possibly blocking this woman's way. The woman only laughs at her.

"No, I'm not implying you were blocking my way, it's just that, I've seen you running around for a while now," She says, making Kagura blush.

"Ah, no, I'm fine, thank you," Kagura says, still standing, waiting for the woman to wheel away, but they still stood there.

"Would you like to join me for tea? I'm Mitsuba," She reaches her hand to her for a handshake. Kagura was about to bow, until she remembered Gintoki said it wasn't that type of party.

"Sure, I'm Kagura," After catching her breath, she shook hands with her, and they went to a lounge chair. Even though she was hesitant at first Kagura thought it would've been rude to decline.

**[...]**

Hijikata finally caught sight of Sougo, only to see him fuming in anger in a dark corner, but Hijikata couldn't tell if it's because of Matako or his parents. Hijikata walks up to him, and pats him in the back.

"I've got something to tell you," Hijikata says. "But first of all, why so mad?" Hijikata asks. Even though they supposedly hate each other, they were friends.

"...Kagura," Sougo mumbles, avoiding Hijikata's gaze.

"Y-You've seen her?" Hijikata asks in surprise.

"She came here with Ginpachi-sensei **(5)**..." Sougo says, finally meeting Hijikata's gaze.

"What? What are they two doing here?" Hijikata asks Sougo, wondering if he knew.

"Sensei was probably invited too. He's a Sakata, remember?" Sougo smirks, half-dead, feeling defeated by Gintoki.

"You mean..." Hijikata trails off, but Sougo nods anyway.

"He's a brother of Sakata Kintoki, the number one richest in the high-society," Sougo says, feeling down, that of all people Gintoki brought, it was Kagura...

"Ah...but why Kagura?" Hijikata asks.

"How should I know?" Sougo says, looking away...

"Anyway, we have to make sure Matako doesn't see her. If she does, she might think you invited her here," Hijikata says, and Sougo nods weakly.

**[...]**

"So, Mitsuba-san, If I may ask, why are you on a wheel chair?" Kagura asks, still wondering why she was on a wheelchair. Mitsuba giggles.

"I was born with a weak body, and sometimes, I get too weak, I can't walk. But There are moments when I can," Mitsuba smiles, and so did Kagura.

"I hope you get well soon," Kagura says, and awkward silence kicks in.

Kagura sees Hijikata and Sougo coming nearer and nearer, and they seemed to be looking for someone, but Kagura concluded that they were looking for her. Kagura shots up, making Mitsuba jump in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Mitsuba asks.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to-" Kagura gets interrupted by Sougo's voice.

"Kagura!" He says with a mixture of anger and sadness, making Mitsuba shock. Mitsuba has always seen Sougo so happy, but with this girl, he was a different person.

"Sou-chan, you know this girl?" Mitsuba asks, only to be ignored by Sougo, after he grabs Kagura by the wrist, and drags her out.

"Hijikata-san, do they know each other?" Mitsuba asks...

"No...No they don't" Hijikata had to lie, because if Mitsuba knows her brother knew Kagura and fell in love with her, Mitsuba might tell their parents. After all, Mitsuba was the one who insisted Sougo marry Matako...

**[...]**

Gintoki was talking with his brothers and other people, when he starts to wonder where Kagura was, and then he sees Kagura getting dragged by Sougo. He smiles, thinking his planned work.

_'I see she's making friends,'_

**[...]**

"Let me go!" Kagura exclaims as she gets dragged to the garden, and she trips on a stone tile, making her fall over, but Sougo doesn't stop.

"Please...Please stop. It hurts," Kagura pleaded, just wanting to get away from this jerk and go back to Gintoki. Kagura felt regret and thought, _'I should've went home.'_ Kagura yelps when she is suddenly slumped onto a cold stone bench, with an angry Sougo. Kagura stared at his maroon eyes glaring at her, as if it was trying to kill her.

"Are you stupid?" Sougo yells, and luckily, they were as far as possible in the garden from the hotel. Kagura who was scared, is immediately annoyed and angered.

"What?" Kagura asks, squinting her eyes.

"Are you stupid? Why would you go up to my sister?" Sougo asks as he trapped her with his two arms, his hands resting on the cold bench, his sleeves just a few centimeters away from her bare shoulder. Their face were close, but Kagura's glared didn't waver, neither did Sougo's.

"Oh of course. You wouldn't want a 'slut' to be hanging around your sister right?" Kagura asks with a tone of hurt and sarcasm.

"What?"

"Wasn't that what you called me back in middle school? Just because you saw me with another guy doesn't mean I cheated on you, but of course, that doesn't matter now," Kagura snickered at herself, her arguement was invalid.

"No! It's not about that! If you stay close to my family-" Sougo lets his fears out, only to be interrupted

"What? You'll ruin me again? Just like you did three years ago?" Kagura shouted in his face, but Sougo never flinched, and his eyes went glossy, water gathering by the edge of his eyelids.

"No, you don't understand..." Sougo says, sounding desperate.

"Then what do you want me to understand?" Kagura's voice wavering, lumps in her throat were forming. She didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

"Don't stay close to my family. That's it!" Sougo said, as if he was stating a simple fact. Kagura stared at disbelief into his eyes...

"Did you hate me that much? _Do_ you hate me that much?" She said it like a hush breeze. Her strong blue eyes were showing sadness, making Sougo cringe. He never wanted to see that again. Kagura's body slumped there, like the last breath of life in her was gone.

"I understand already, so please...let me be free, from you," Even though Kagura was talking about his arms caging her, she also meant emotionally. She wanted to be free from he already.

"...No," Sougo says selfishly, making Kagura getting annoyed, and sad and frustrated all together.

"What?" Kagura asks, with hatred.

"Why did you have to appear in front of me...like this?" Sougo referred to her attire, and then he rest his forehead on her shoulders, his nose touching her collarbones. Kagura's eyes were wide open, the moment she felt his tears drop onto her bare shoulders. Kagura was unmoving, not really knowing what to do in this situation, but she silently prayed it would soon end, so that she can get away from him...His arms, instead of trapping her, had wrapped itself around her waist. Kagura's face flushed, she didn't want to give in to this.

"Please, let me go!" Kagura punches him in the chest weakly, again and again, because if she didn't break free now...she just might end up falling in love with him all over again.

"Please..." Tears of fear had fallen from both of her eyes; Fear of falling. She wriggles in place, but his grip was still strong around her waist.

"Let me go!" Kagura exclaims, but Sougo still rested his head on her shoulders, and he burrows his head on her neck. More tears had fallen from both of them.

"Why...Why do you do this?" Kagura asks weakly, looking at the sky, as if asking God...

"I just...wanna hold you again," Sougo whispered with his voice filled with sadness. Kagura hated it. She was against this, but her heart wanted this to last longer.

"No, please stop...For my sake," Kagura says, making Sougo snap...

_That's right..._

_The reason he broke up with her was all for her sake..._

_...but..._

_He never even took the chance to go against all odds that were against them._

_Hope was bubbling in his chest_

"Just as I thought. I really really love you," Sougo says, facing her with a loving smile, catching Kagura off guard, then she is suddenly receiving a passionate kiss from him. Tears fell from their eyes. Sougo's was that as if he won a battle that he had with himself, and Kagura was of fear, fear of love...Sougo treasured every second of this kiss, of her soft supple lips...

Kagura breaks away from the kiss, and slaps him!

Kagura shoves him away, making him fall to the stone path, making Sougo shocked. He stared up at her, like she was a beautiful goddess, with her hair, her dress, her everything, and he had angered a goddess...He saw the moonlight making her radiate, flare and glow, only adding to her beauty, and the tears that had fell to the ground were breaking his heart. The breeze made her dress dance together with the wind's direction...

"Don't mess with me!" Kagura says, her actions showing great anger, and her fierce blue eyes glazed and coated with furiosity. She walks away, covering her lips, and cried, running out of the hotel. It was supposed to be a wonderful night for her, being in a nice dress, her hair tastefully done, yet it was ruined by him!

**[ 7 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

Kagura who was crying, walked down the sideways, not caring to tell Gintoki that she was leaving. Her miserable and pained tears kept flowing until no end. She fiercefully rubbed her lips, hating the thought of kissing him. Right now, there were people staring at her, but she didn't care, for the pain was so great, it was hurting her throat, stinging her nose, and it her eyes was starting to get worn out in weary.

Kagura bumps into someone, but only walks away, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Imouto?" Kagura stops in her tracks, and turns to see Kamui, Takasugi and Katsura staring at her, with shock, probably because they thought she was another person with her get up. Kagura only sobs harder, for seeing Kamui only made her hurt more. She falls to the concrete sidewalk, crying her heart out. People were staring thinking that Kamui was bothering her, but he wasn't.

Kamui is hesitant about talking to her, but Takasugi and Katsura only nodded at him, making him go and comfort her. Kamui hugs her, and carrys her up to her feet, making her stand up. Kamui didn't want to speak, because he wasn't used to dealing with her anymore. He looks to Takasugi and Katsura for help, but they mouthed, _"Carry her, piggyback ride."_ Kamui hesitantly crunched down, making Kagura stare at confusion, but still crying.

"Get on...my back," Kamui says, and Kagura nods, but the dress was kind of making it hard for Kamui to hold onto her legs, so they had to roll it up. Katsura lended Kagura his jacket to tie it around hers and Kamui's waist, so her underwear wouldn't ba seen.

"Thanks guys," Kamui says, walking away, only to be followed by the two men.

"...You're following me?" Kamui deadpanned, receiving a nod from the two.

"It's UNO night, and besides, we can't leave a crying girl alone," Takasugi says, and Katsura nods. Kamui just shook his head in disbelief, but Kagura was still crying her heart out, until they had reached her apartment.

**[...]**

"Leader, do you have the key?" Katsura asks Kagura. On their way to her apartment, Katsura told some jokes to make Kagura stop crying, and he eventually nicknamed her leader because she had solved one of the riddles that nobody could solve easily.

"Oh no, it's with Ginpachi-sensei," Kagura mumbles, almost asleep, and her tears were slowly drying.

"Sensei?" Takasugi asks, but Kagura doesn't respond.

"Don't worry, I have a spare key from when I lived here," Kamui said, feeling accomplished. Apparently, keeping the key with him at all times was helpful. They entered, and they see and empty apartment. Takasugi and Katsura chuckled. Her apartment was pretty much empty, just like Kamui's.

Kamui sets her on the bed, and he covers her with her blanket. Kagura cheered up thanks to the three of them, and she smiles at Kamui.

"Thank you, nii-chan," She says so vulnerably. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Katsura speaks up.

"Leader, do you know why Kamui left you in the past?" Katsura had a playful smirk, receiving a glare from Kamui, and Taksugi cheers, saying, _"Tell her, Tell her, Tell her."_ This piqued up Kagura's curiousity, making her sit up straight.

"No...why?" Kagura asks, smiling, finally she'll know why.

"Don't. Tell." Kamui glared at the two of them, but they open their mouth anyway.

"One day, when we were on our way home, this was still when you were living together, for fun, we visited a fortune teller. So, Kamui flips his past card, but not only did the fortune teller talk about his past," Katsura paused dramatically, making Kagura edge on her bed.

"And then?" He got Kagura's full attention, making Kamui face palm.

"He also forcasted about Kamui's past life. Apparently, in the past life, both of you were lovers," Katsura said, Takasugi chuckled, Kamui and Kagura blushed.

"So, ever since then, Kamui would always feel weird around you, so he left you," Katsura smiled at Kamui's foolishness.

"...That's it? You left me for that? You're stupid, Nii-chan!" Kagura punches the life out of Kamui, and the two men laughed. Katsura then pulled out a deck of UNO's

"Wanna join us with UNO?" Takasugi invites, and she nods.

**[ 8 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Gintoki wondered just how long Kagura and Sougo was talking outside. He goes to check in the garden, if the two was still there, but he only sees Sougo, alone on a stone bench, with a red cheek.

"Where's Kagura?" Gintoki asks.

"She left," Sougo answered, still at a daze at what just happened.

"What did you do?" Gintoki asks out of curiousity.

"I confessed to her," Sougo chuckled, but Gintoki somehow figured more than that happened. If Kagura was just simply confessed to, she wouldn't just leave like that. Gintoki leaves silently, until, _"Hey, sensei."_ He stops in his tracks.

"What?" He asks.

"What's your relationship with Kagura?" He asks with determination, getting on Gintoki's nerves.

"The one where I had already ate breakfast with her in her apartment, just like a newlywedded couple, and saw her in her underwear," Gintoki slyly smirks because he knew that would anger Sougo. Gintoki loved playing with these type of men. The underwear part was a white lie, but hey, he did see it once when it was raining that one time in Chapter 2. Sougo glares at him, and Gintoki, with a sadistic smirk, one that Sougo couldn't compete with, walks away.

**[ 8 : 1 5 P.M. ]**

"How did kagura enter her apartment, when I have her key?" Gintoki wonders, but opens her door anyway, and he sees Kagura, Katsura, Takasugi, and Kamui, playing UNO.

"Sensei! What are you doing here?" Katsura asked in surprise.

"Didn't Kagura say something about sensei having her key?" Takasugi comments, and Katsura nods.

"I'm her next door neighbor, and I invited her to a party, so I ended up keeping her key," Gintoki smiles innocently, and rubs his neck nervously, when the three men just shrug their shoulders and continued with their game, together with Kagura.

"Hey, let me play," Gintoki says, joining the circle that they had formed.

It turns out, Gintoki didn't have to worry, after all.

**[...]**

"Sougo, where's Kagura?" Hijikata asks.

"Hijikata, I'll get Kagura back," Sougo says with determination, leaving a dumbfounded Hijikata.

"Ha? Don't joke around. If you're planning to elope, forget about it," Hijikata laughs at this thought.

"No, I will get her back, fair and square, and my first tep is by breaking my engagement with Kijima Matako," Sougo says, with a new kind of aura around him, like a lot of burdens had been lifted up.

"Oi, what has gotten into you?" Hijikata asks.

"Nothing,"

_...Nothing at all..._

**Author's note**

_Gah! There you have it! Gintoki having two siblings, Kamui and Kagura made up, Sougo kissed her, and Gintoki had declare war with Sougo! Nah, just kidding about the last part, but seriously! Can I get a Woot Woot~? Hehe, so here are the side notes_

**Side notes**

**(1) Roughly around $1,252**

**(2) The maroon suit Sougo wore at the host episode.**

**(3) The white suit Gintoki wore at the host episode.**

**(4) In , there were pictures with Gintoki with black hair, so I thought I'd add him in here, and call him Kuroki (Kuro = black)  
**

**(5) A reviewer has asked me about Gintoki's nickname, Ginpachi...Basically, he just told them to call him Ginpachi-sensei, to be in a more friendly terms with the students. Nicknames are always friendly XD **

**Review :D**


	6. Fireworks Aren't A Hassle

**Desclaimer: **_I don't own Gintama :DD_

**Author's Note:** _Phew, been a busy week, so I feel bad for updating this quite late than I had dued myself to... And thank you to Dante's blade, Guest, Angel-darkness123, Kurasuchi, and Guest (2) for reviewing last chapter :DD Love ya guys :3 and also, I see some OkiKagu supporters up in this house :D_

**Chapter 6: Fireworks Aren't a hassle**

Kagura wakes up to four different snores, and she finds herself being squeezed or hug by Kamui, with his one leg over hers. Kagura thought that it was all a dream; Her and Kamui finally made up. Kagura smiles as she snuggles under his hug, until she realizes that they had class today. Kagura pushes Kamui's heavy arms away, and gets through the floor that Katsura, Takasugi and Gintoki was sleeping on.

"Everybody, wake up!" Kagura exclaims, concluding that they were all heavy sleepers, but apparently, only Kamui was a heavy sleeper.

"Leader, you didn't have to yell so early in the mornng," Katsura complained like a nagging mother.

"We still have classes today, so get up, go home, and get ready for school," Kagura said like some sort of commaneder. Gintoki gets up, steps on Kamui, and climbs out of the window, while Takasugi and Katsura went out of the apartment. Kagura sighs, looking over to Kamui, who was sleeping like a rock. Nothing woke him up, apparently. Kagura mischievously laughed, tickling his smelly feet, only finding that it was unaffective. Kagura stares at his long lashes.

Kagura played with his hair for a few minutes, and she felt like a cat who just discovered yarn strings. His hair long hair was soft, really soft, softer than hers, and she felt a bit jealous. Kagura sighed, and got up, and shook Kamui around, until he finally woke up.

"Huh? What's up?" Kamui asks, hugging her.

"It's morning. We still have classes. go back to your apartment," Kagura says, and Kamui groans, going out of the apartment...

"Wait, Nii-chan," Kagura said, stopping Kamui.

"What?"

"Papi will be here in a few weeks," Kagura informs him, not really expecting anything from him...

"I see. Then, see you later," Kamui waves, and walks away. Kagura stares at the mirror, and realizes that she was still wearing the gown/dress that Gintoki lent her. Kagura suddenly remembers the unwanted memories of last night on the garden...She went to take a bath.

**[...]**

Kagura ran to school, because she was running late. She was trying to figure out how to remove the hair extensions, but she ended up taking a bath with them on. Her currently long and damp hair was irritating Kagura, and she decided she would clip it later so they wouldn't get in her way.

By the gate, she saw Kamui, Katsura, and Takasugi running late, too. She smiles and runs faster so she can catch up with them. Kamui stared weirdly at Kagura.

"You kept your hair extensions?" Kamui raised his eyebrows.

"I tried taking it off," Kagura said, leaving Kamui hanging on the edge. Kagura opened the door, and the class looks weirdly at them. Although the four of them were running, only Kagura was panting heavily. Kagura cursed when she took her seat beside Sougo, who was looking at her, but Kagura averted his gaze out of anger.

"I'll let this slip this one time, but next time you guys are late, you're getting punishment," Gintoki said, proceeding to writing on the chalk board, and Kagura sighed in relief.

**[ 1 2 : 0 0 P.M.]**

As Kagura walked out the classroom, together with Gintoki, Kamui, Takasugi and Katsura, she sees Sougo crossing his arms across the hallway, probably waiting on her. A visible look of irritation appeared on Kagura's features and she ignored Sougo, until...

"Kagura, I want to talk to you," Sougo says with a condescending tone, making Kamui snicker in annoyance, and so did Katsura,

"We have nothing to talk about," Kagura walks away, until Sougo grabs her by her wrist.

"Let me go!" She exclaims, but Sougo only drags her away...

"You heard her, so let her go," Gintoki snatched Kagura away from Sougo's grasp with an evilly playful smirk, making Sougo growl in anger and frustration, and he flashes a threatening glance to Gintoki, before walking away.

"What was that about?" Takasugi mumbles, and they stand there in silence, before dismissing the whole thing.

**[...]**

Sougo storms his way up the stairs, when he gets a phone call from Matako, making him sigh. He hesitantly answers.

"Hello?" He sighs as he went on the roof top.

_"I know that your Yato lover was there last night,"_ Matako's voice was filled with sheer anger and a tone of feeling betrayed.

"...What do you want me to say?" Sougo asks in defeat, resting his elbows on the railings, waiting for her answer. There was a long paus and silence, but Sougo could imagine Matako smirking on the other line of the phone.

_"I'm telling your parents about it right now. I'm already at your house. Bye,"_ She immediately cut the call off, and Sougo froze in fear, before he could process everything, whilst the phone beeped again and again. After a few seconds, he shut his phone, and ran down the stairs like a maniac, running to the classroom to get Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, come with me," Sougo said after sliding the door open vigorously, making Hijikata alert.

"Where are we going?" They ran down the hallway...

"To my parents."

**[...]**

Kagura, and Gintoki rest underneath the pavillion that Kagura had discovered last chapter, and they lounged there as if they weren't in school, while Kamui and the others went to get lunch. Kagura sat on the railings that was basically like a chair, while Gintoki squatted on the floor, leaning on the pillars.

"I never knew this place existed," Gintoki mumbles as he looked around the garden.

"Yeah, neither did I, until yesterday," Kagura laughs, lifting the mood. They basked in comfortable silence, and in each other's presence. As Gintoki admired the beauty of the garden, Kagura was in a trance, looking at Gintoki's reddish-brown calm eyes, making Kagura's heart melt a bit.

_'It's always nice and calm around Sensei,'_ Kagura thought, as she looked at the garden.

"Kagura," He faces up to her.

"Hm?" Kagura asks with a small smile on her face.

"What happened between you and Sougo last night?" Gintoki asks, making Kagura frown.

"Nothing really," Kagura avoids his gaze, but she knew he was still staring at her.

"He said he confessed to you last night," Gintoki says, making Kagura feel a bit nervous.

"Yeah, he did do something like that," Kagura frowns again, but this time, it was at a whole nother level.

**[ 1 2 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

Sougo and Hijikata rushed through the Okita mansion, going to the main room, that was basically like a throne room that his father usually stayed in. Fear crept into Sougo's heart, fearing that his father might decide to murder Kagura. The reason for the murder? Because it would ruin the Okita name if word went out that he was in love with a "commoner." Sougo bang opened the door, and he sees Matako in her creamed color uniform, with a fake sad face, making Sougo frown.

"Sougo," His father's gruff voice echoed through the high-ceilinged room, and the anger was clear and visible on his surprisingly youthful face for a 40-year-old man. His hair was the same color as Sougo's except it was combed cleanly.

"Is this true?" He asks, but Sougo was confused, not knowing what to say.

"Is it true that you were with another girl, when you were supposed to be escorting Matako!" His voice showed extreme furiousity at the news he had received, and it grew louder as he finished his sentence, making Sougo wince a little, and a small hidden smirk appeared on MAtako's face.

"Yes, father," Sougo bowed his head.

"What nonsense is this!" His father spoke, with veins popping every second, leaving Sougo to holdback.

"This is not nonsense, Father. I have already told you that Matako wasn't the woman I loved, yet you proceeded with the engagement," Sougo said, with calm composure, but it didn't stop his father from emitting a dark aura. His father stood up, and went closer to Sougo.

"Didn't I teach you to never talk back and disrespect me?" His father gritted his teeth, as he pointed his finger on Sougo's face, making Sougo gulp.

"I also told you to never disgrace our family!" His father's face was becoming red.

"Of all people, it had to be a commoner!" He exclaimed, but this time, Sougo didn't waver. He hated it whenever someone reffered Kagura as a commoner.

"Please, Father. Break this engagement off," Sougo kneels down to the feet of his father, begging, and Matako feels a bit panicked.

"Get up," his father says silently. "I said Get up!" This time, it was exclaimed, and Sougo shots up. His father walks back to his 'throne chair' but before he could reach it, Sougo speaks up.

"Father, have you lost your heart?" Sougo asks desperately and angrily, making his father stop on spot.

"Have you gone mad because Aneue is weak, because Mother died, and because you couldn't love the woman you loved, because she too was a commoner?" Sougo snickers, receiving a powerful slap from his father, powerful enough to throw him down.

"Never mention it again! Kijima-san, please get out. Hijikata, escort her out," Hijikata nodded, and they both went out of the room, leaving Sougo and his father.

"Father, look at you. You are always angry, you are always unhappy, and that was because you lost your first, and was apparenlty your last love, to your friend! I don't want to be like you, Father. Don't make me be like you," Sougo says, with determination, only to receive a punch from him.

"Get out, and go back to school. We'll talk about this later," His father growled, and Sougo bows before leaving...Now that his father was alone, he took his wallet out, and stared at a picture of him, Kagura's mother, and Umibozu...

"Sigh, Riiko," He mumbled as his chest tightened...

**[ 4 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

Kagura entered her apartment with relief, knowing that she had a day off today. She changed to a pair of black basketball shorts that once belonged to Kamui, and a red tank top. She sat on her bed, when she realizes, there was really nothing much for her to do.

_'I should return the dress to sensei...I'll make cream puffs and give him some too,'_ Kagura thought happily, as she stood up, and started mixing batters for the cream puff and also the filling. After a 30 minutes, she was already done, and it was ready to serve. Kagura smells the cream puff, and she giggles, knowing it was going to be tasty. She put the dress in a paper bag, and she goes out to Gintoki's apartment.

"Sensei, are you there?" Kagura knocks on Gintoki's door.

"Ah, Kagura-san," Gintoki opened the door, only to reveal that he didn't have any shirt on, and was only wearing a light-blue pajama bottom.

"Sensei, please put some shirt on," Kagura blushed, trying hard to avoid looking at his stomach, or rather, "abs." Gintoki signals her to enter, and he puts a white V-neck shirt on, while Kagura's eyes were glued to the television

"Not bad, you have a television," Kagura brightens up, and sits on the couch. His apartment was pretty much the same as Kagura's, except his hand more stuff, like a shelf of Shounen JUMP.

"So, what did you come here for?" Gintoki asks.

"I actually came here to return the dress," Kagura says, standing up and handing him the paper bag, but Gintoki only chuckles.

"What are you talking about? That's yours. What would I do with a dress," Gintoki laughs.

"Ah, thanks," Kagura blushes and sits again.

"Oh yeah, sensei, I made you some cream puffs," Kagura says, handing him over a box of cream puffs. Gintoki opens the box, and immediately smells the alluring aroma of the sweets, and he drools, making Kagura laugh. Gintoki takes a big bite, and blushes at the sweet taste.

"It's super delicious!" Gintoki exclaims as if he discovered something new and valuable, and he gobbles on the rest of it, making Kagura laugh.

"Then, that will be my payment for the dress," Kagura says, sitting on the dining chair accross Gintoki.

"Oh yeah, why are you still wearing those hair extensions. Let me get those off," Gintoki goes behind her, and for some reason, it was making her blush a bit. As Gintoki took the extensions off one by one, every single touch of his fingers made Kagura blush even more, and it sent shivers down her spine.

**[ 5 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

"You wanna watch TV?" Gintoki asks as if he was winking.

"Aren't we watching it right now?" Kagura asks boredly. They were sitting by the dining table, that had a white table cloth on it.

"Yeah, but I'd rather we sit on the couch," Gintoki laughs, standing up and going closer to her.

"Hey, what are you- Ah!" Kagura exclaimed as Gintoki laughed, scooping her up in his arms, and carried her to his white, two seater couch.

"Put me down!" Kagura blushed as she wiggled in Gintoki's arms, and he playfully throws her onto the couch, and he sits beside her. While he was laughing, she pouted.

"C'mon, don't be so mad," Gintoki leaned over to her and poked her rosy, puffy cheeks.

"Be right back," Gintoki stands up, while Kagura was still pouting, and Gintoki turns the light off, the only light source being the television. Gintoki then sat beside her again.

"Ah~ This is so much better," Gintoki laughs as he put an arm around Kagura. Kagura, who had stopped pouting, stared at his face, at his lashes, then at his lips, and her heart is suddenly beating a lot faster. She looks away, and shakes her head, brushing the feelings away.

_'No way...'_ Kagura frowns at herself, as she watched the TV to ignore whatever was bound to come. Kagura, tempted to look, spared Gintoki a glance, only to find out that he was starign at her. She blushes, but frowns.

"What are you looking at?" Kagura asks, trying not to stutter.

"You," Gintoki says, in a hushed, husky voice, with his eyes glimmering, making her frown even more, her blush getting darker red, and her heart ready to burst.

"Pwahaha! I'm kidding!" Gintoki laughs, and ruffles her hair.

"You piece of- let me ruffle your hair too!" Kagura aims for his permed hair, and she was kneeling up, and Gintoki grabbs her by the wrist.

"S-stop it! Don't do that!" Gintoki says, in an apologetic voice, and they were at it for a few seconds, until they realize that Kagura's body was completely on top of Gintoki's. As in, Gintoki's body occupied the whole couch, and Kagura's body was on top. They froze in place, and they found themselves staring deep into each other's eyes, whilst Kagura's hair brushed Gintoki's ears. Kagura's eyes involuntarily looked at his soft lips that made her want to kis-

"A-Ahem," Kagura clears her throat, and sits up, and same for Gintoki. They sat in awkward silence.

"Kagura, you want to go on the roof?" Gintoki asks, facing her as if nothing happened, luckily for Kagura. Kagura brightens up, and nods. They carefully sat on the roof, and sat in beside each other, their shoulders in contact, but neither of them minded.

"The star's are pretty tonight," Kagura smiles fondly, looking up, and extending her arms as if trying to grasp a star. Gintoki, who was looking kind of surprised at her, smiles, and looks up to the stars.

"Did you know? My Papi is traveling through space," Kagura smiles at him, and Gintoki still is kind of surprised she could make such a gentle expression. Gintoki only nods, kind of speechless. Kagura, who was thinking of her Papi, involuntarily rests her head on Gintoki's shoulders, and Gintoki rests his head on hers.

_'Just as I thought, sensei is the best,'_ Kagura htought as she giggled, feeling Gintoki's hair tickling her ears.

"Why are you laughing?" Gintoki asks, with a tone of relaxation.

"Nothing," Kagura says. "But it would be nice if we could stay like this," Kagura continues, and Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise, but they were still unmoving. Slowly, Gintoki reached to grab her hand, and he intertwines their fingers, making Kagura blush, an her heart race, but she didn't reject his hand.

"Yeah, it would be nice," Gintoki chuckles, his fingers playing with hers, and Kagura giggles.

"Gin-chan," Kagura laughs nervously as she said his name.

"You definitely have to get used to calling me that," Gintoki smiles, and so did Kagura, until they heard fireworks...

"Fireworks!" Kagura exclaims, as she pulled her head away, to look at the fireworks properly, and so did Gintoki. The fireworks showed different colors that clashed with each others, and many different styles. As Kagura watched, her mind shifted onto Gintoki. She stares at his face that was highlighted by the firework's bright colors, and her heart skipped a beat. Gintoki, who noticed she was staring at her, stares at her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gintoki asks, and Kagura nods, looking back at the fireworks, when she feels Gintoki holding her hands. Kagura stares at their hands, and Gintoki laughs at her.

"Just let me hold your hands for a few minutes," Gintoki smiles, and Kagura weakly nods, looking back at the fireworks.

"I forgot to tell you, but," Gintoki says, leaning closer to her ears, and Kagura blushes a bit. "You looked beautiful last night," His hushed voice sent shivers down her spine...

_'Mami, Papi, I think I'm falling in love all over again.'_


	7. Getting Kidnapped

**Desclaimer:** _I do not own Gintama!_

**Author's Note:** _Gah! Thank you Guest, Scissortea, Kurasuchi, and guest, and guest (O . O) I have a lot of "Guests" ^_^'"And I'm confused whether you're one person or not xDD But thank you so much! =))_

**Chapter 7: Getting Kidnapped**

Kagura yawned slightly as she walked to school, then memories of last night came rushing in her mind. Kagura blushes and covers her face, and suddenly, Kamui puts an arm around her, making Kagura snap back to reality, and she groans. She was happy that she and Kamui are now communicating, but ever since they had made up, Kamui just keeps doing surprise attacks on her, and she still wasn't quite used to human interactions.

"Good morning, Imouto," greeted Kamui, who was currently poking her cheeks, cheerfully with his usual smile present on his pale face. Kagura gave a sigh out, making Kamui poke even harder and faster, making a vein pop on Kagura's forehead.

"It hurts, nii-chan" Kagura commented, making Kamui blush at the way she said 'nii-chan.' Kamui looked away from Kagura to hide his blush, and Kagura just raises an eyebrow at his actions, but Kagura just shrugged, walking away from Kamui's grasp.

"Ah, wait, Imouto," Kagura stops to look at Kamui, who was getting something out of his white messanger bag, what seemed like a lunch box - a huge one. "I made lunch for the both of us, so let's eat lunch together," Kamui runs up to Kagura, and Kagura hides a small smile.

"Sure," answers Kagura, and Kamui's smile grows bigger.

"Kamui, Leader," Katsura says, walking up to them, together with Takasugi, whose hands were in his pocket.

"Zura, Dead-last," said Kagura in acknowledgement to the two. In case you're wondering, her nickname for Takasugi is "Dead-last" Because he would always lose when it comes to UNO, and surprisingly enough, Takasugi allowed only Kagura to call him that. If it was somone other than Kagura calling him "Dead-last," he would've already beaten up that person.

**[...]**

Sougo stared out the window, trying to hide his bruised face from the others, in case it might cause a disturbance. Last night, he and his father had an intense conversation, be it business or Sougo's plea for the termination of the engagement with Matako, thus a few red marks on his cheeks from slaps.

Out the window, he sees Kagura with Kamui, Katsura and Takasugi, and immediately, he feels pain. _'Why's it so hard to be with the person I love?' _- or so he thought, as he stared at Kagura's expressionless face. He cringes at the thought that it was his fault Kagura had turn out to be so cold, when she used to be so energetic, warm, friendly, bold and all that. He rubs his face in frustration...

Hijikata, who was sat behind Sougo, stared at Sougo's slumped back, feeling hopeless that he couldn't help his friend in his situation, and that all he could do was watch from the sidelines. Hijikata's jaw tightens as he tries to think of a way to lessen his friend's pain, and let me tell you; Hijikata treasures friendship. He too was charmed and fond of Kagura, but he gave up on her for Sougo.

**[ 8 : 3 0 A.M. ]**

Gintoki entered the classroom, and he spares a glance at Kagura, and Kagura, who was staring at him, flinched and blushed, but luckily for Kagura, her blush wasn't that obvious. After they did their greetings to their sensei, they all sat in silence, waiting for some sort of announcement.

"Uh...well, tests are coming up. Next week actually," announced Gintoki, and the whole cass groaned, except Yamazaki and Shinpachi. "So, you better start studying and fuel your brains," Gintoki says in his "Just Do It" pose, making Kagura facepalm, while Ayame sqealed fangirl style.

_'Not good...'_ Kagura thought, knowing that she still had her part-time job, reducing her study hours...

**[ 1 2 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Kagura went out the classroom together with Kamui and the two, when her bladder starts bothering her.

"Nii-chan, I'll catch up with you later," said Kagura, pointing to the lady's room, and Kamui nods understandingly. Kagura rushes to a cubicle, and immediately flushes out her liquid wastes, when she hears Otae and Ayame entering the rest room. Kagura gulps as she guiltily eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Isn't Sensei just the cutest?" Ayame squeals, and Kagura silently nods in agreement, but Otae shook her head.

"I don't see why you like him so much," Otae said, untying her hair and combing it, while Ayame was cleaning her glasses.

"But anway, it's been a few years since you've spoken to Kagura," Ayame said, and Kagura's eyes widened as her ears got more alert, wanting to get every word they said. "Since we're classmates, shouldn't we slowly open up to her at least?" Ayame asks as she puts her glasses on, and fixes her hair into a ponytail.

"But..." Otae hesitates to follow up.

"C'mon. It's been years, and you've gotten over Hijikata," Ayame stated, and Kagura perks up. She remembers about Otae's fancy towards Hijikata, but what did that have to do with her?

"So what if Hijikata liked Kagura?" Ayame said, and Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know that Hijikata had feelings for her...Kagura covers her mouth from the shock, and she starts to feel nervous.

"I know it was shallow of me to pick love over friendship, but don't forget what she did to Okita-kun," Otae frowns as she slammed her brush down on the sink with anger, remembering the past.

"You mean...those pictures?" Ayame nodded, and Kagura inwardly sighs...

**[Flashback]**

_It was back in first year middle school, and it was a Friday morning, when Kagura walked down the hallways happily, with her pigtails bouncing as she skipped. She was humming a tune from a Justaway cartoon series, for she was happy, just thinking about the date she had with Sougo tomorrow._

_She sees Otae and Shinpachi just ahead of her, and she brightens up and walked up to them._

_"Good morning, Anego, Megane," Kagura patted their shoulder, and they both greeted her with a smile. For them, Kagura was like a family, since she would usually visit them for dinner at the Shimura residence._

_"There seems to be a ruckus," Otae said, seeing a whole bunch of student gathering around the bulleting board. They casually approached it, and Kagura eventually made her way up to the front to see what it was..._

_"Aha, it's me and Kawakami Bansai..." Kagura was still smiling, until she realized this could be easily misunderstood as cheating on Sougo. After all, In the picture, Kawakami Bansai, a famous guitarist and composer, and Kagura were standing outside a public bathhouse, the two of them alone. Kagura frowns as she ripped the picture off the billboard, but that was just one of the photos. There were 3 more pictures up there..._

_"Who does she think she is?" Kagura hears poeple whispering. After all, who wouldn't start badmouthing her after dating the most-popular kid in school, plus getting to hang out with Bansai, and the picture made it seem like Kagura was dating Bansai behind Sougo's back._

_"Two-faced liar..." Kagura's eyes widened as she heard Sougo's voice. His face was dark upon seeing the photos. Kagura turns around to face Sougo, her face panicked, after being accused of something she hadn't done._

_"Sougo, it's not what you think! He and I are just family friends, and-" Kagura slowly walks towards him, and she touches his shoulders, and Sougo pushes her off._

_"Get away from me, slut...From now on, we're over," Sougo announces, and the crowd gasps, and so did Kagura. Kagura looks over to Shinpachi and Otae, looking for help, but they only frowned upon her. She hated this feeling, and she slowly fell to the floor._

_"Get up," Sougo says, but Kagura just sat there with her head down. Sougo grabbed her collar, and whispered._

_"Don't be clinging onto me after this," whispered Sougo, and Sougo fakes a sadistic smirk, but at that time, Kagura didn't know, as her eyes just widened with sadness and sorrow..._

**[Flashback End]**

"That's right...she cheated on him," Ayame said as they walked out of the bathroom. Kagura went out of the cubicle to wash her hands, and she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to see who she currently was. She was the depressed, broken-hearted, dried-up Kagura, and no longer the cheerful optimist she was years ago. Kagura frowns, before she goes out.

She caught up to Kamui, who was sitting underneath the stone pavillion, who was probably waiting for her to arrive. Kagura sighs and picks herself up, shaking her head, trying and hoping to forget old memories...

"Did you wait long?" Kagura asks as she squatted accross Kamui, who had a dark expression, who was holding onto his chopsticks tightly, his knuckles almost white. Kagura cracked up a fake laugh.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't have waited for me. I know how much you love food," Kagura says jokingly, and Kamui bursts into fake tears.

"What are you saying?" He asks with a horrified expression. "I've waited for years to finally eat bentou with you, alone, the two of us," Kamui was blushing halfway through, while Kagura only stared at him with a blank expression.

"What are you talking about?" Kagura deadpans, pointing to a random bush, where Takasugi and Katsura hid, and their cameras ready. Kamui gritted his teeth after being found out, and the two just sighs in defeat as they joined the siblings.

"If you wanted a picture of the two of us, you should've just asked instead of going through the trouble," Kagura sighs at Kamui's childish ideas, but she inwardly cursed. She was starting to talk too much for her own liking.

"Really?" Kamui brightens up like a little kid, and the three sweatdropped.

"Cheese~" Takasugi said boredly. Kagura sat in between Kamui's legs, making her look like an elementary student, and right before the camera flashed, Kamui kissed her in the cheeks, and Kagura heats up. In the picture, it was Kamui kissing Kagura in the cheek.

"What are you doing!" Kagura punches Kamui, and smoke goes out of her fists.

"I-I'm sorry," fake tears streamed down his face, and the three sweatdropped. It was amazing how Kamui acts around Kagura.

**[ 4 : 3 0 P.M.]**

Class has ended for Class Z, but Gintoki, Hijikata, Kagura and Sougo was still in the classroom, sorting out their own desks. There was painful silence in the room so Kagura tried to hurry, until...

"Class reps'," Gintoki says, making Kagura flinch and Hijikata freeze, while Sougo just continued to pack his things.

"Please organize the roster for cleaning duty," ordered Gintoki and he quickly walked out the door, leaving the three left alone in the classroom. Kagura inwardly groaned at the trouble of how she had to stay behind, especially after she had just found out Hijikata once liked her. Kagura gulped, slowly approaching Hijikata, but Hijikata ignored her, and he goes to Sougo.

"Sougo, can you replace me? I still have something important to do," Hijikata asks in a hurried voice, leaving Sougo no choice but to nod and accept, and Kagura's left with her mouth gaping open.

"Thanks," Hijikata walks out of the classroom.

_'This is the least I can do for you, Sougo,'_ Hijikata thought. Kagura frowned at Sougo, but Sougo just stared at her. Kagura goes to grab a small white board from the back of the class and a white board marker, and started the work.

"You don't have to help," Kagura says, not looking his way. The fact that Kagura wouldn't even look at him angered Sougo.

"Are you still mad about the other night?" Sougo says, sitting in front of her, and looking at her working. Kagura growled in irritation just at the mention of "The other night," But she calms herself, for if she showed it bothered her, it would be a sign of weakness.

"No, not anymore," Kagura says blankly, making Sougo's eyes widen in surprise.

_'Does this mean she forgives me or do I not matter to her anymore?'_ Sougo wondered and bit his lower lip.

"Kagura, look at me," Sougo says, and Kagura just continued scribbling, ignoring him as if he wasn't there. Sougo was annoyed and hurt all at once that she wouldn't even pay attention to him. He grabs her face and made her look at him.

"What are you doing?" Kagura hisses as she gripped on his wrist, trying to yank his hands off.

"I'm telling you to look at me, so don't ignore me," Sougo's voice was so sincere, it made Kagura angry and confused.

"What is it that you really want?" Kagura asks, her eyes wavering as she stared at his face that was tinted by the sunset, and his determined red orbs made her incredibly frustrated.

"In middle school you already broke everything off, and I don't wanna talk to you!" Kagura winces as she let everything out. "I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, because it'll only bring back bad memories!" Kagura closes her eyes, hoping to shut the picture of Sougo's face out.

"Do you see these red marks on my face?" Sougo's angry voice made Kagura open her eyes out of curiosity. It was obvious it was from an unbelievably strong slap, making Kagura gulp.

"I'm currently going through things that will someday allow you to be finally mine," Sougo said, trying to get pity out of her, but this didn't work.

"I don't want to be yours, conceited bastard," replied Kagura with sheer venom of hatred. Silence enveloped the two, and during that time, Kagura could feel Sougo's pulse, but it only made her furious.

"Please, Kagura, wait for me," Sougo lowers his head, as if pleading, and this usually worked on Kagura, but this wasn't the Kagura he knew...

"I've already waited for you for two years, Sougo," Sougo's head shot up, and he sees Kagura's glossy eyes filled with regret.

"And during those two years, you didn't come," Kagura shook her head, and Sougo's hands slowly lowers to his side.

"You're two years late. I'm already done and fed up with waiting," Kagura stood up and grabbed her blue bag.

"I've already moved on, and so should you," Kagura says, looking down on him as if pitying him, and she walks out of the classroom.

**[ 5 : 1 0 P.M. ]**

As Kagura walked down the street, she exhaled loudly, trying to contain her emotions, because if she didn't, she would look like an idiot crying in front of the general public. Tears were threatening to fall, but lucky for her, it didn't fall. She was tired of crying already, and she was sure to save her tears for when she's really going to need them, instead of crying because of Sougo.

Her heels tapping and clicking against the marble streets of the shopping district distracted her from thoughts of Sougo, and she playfully and purposely made it sound, but it didn't make her happy...In the past, it used to amuse her alot, but it was eather because she's changed, or because she's grown up. Kagura sighed as she entered the Kabuki Family Restaurant, and started her shift.

**[ Okita Household ]**

"Kijima-san, does this envelope contain the pictures and information of Sougo's lover?" asked Sougo's father. His stern voice made Matako waver in fear from the other side of the phone, but it wasn't obvious. He clenched the brown envelope in his hand tightly.

_"Yes...Have you taken a look at it?"_ Matako asks nervously.

"I do not need to know a face of a commoner," He says condescendingly, then immediately cuts the call. In front of him was Japan's number one ninja, Hattori Zenzou

"Okita-san, did you need me?" Zenzou asks as he bows respectfully. He hands the brown envelope to Zenzou, and Zenzou goes out the throne-room to look at it. He skimmed through the informations, and stared long at her picture. It was a picture of Kagura smiling happily.

"Too bad she's a target...She's a beauty," Zenzou walks off to do his job...

**[ 7 : 3 0 P.M.]**

Kagura sighed wearily as she exited the restaurant through a backdoor exit. Her heels' clanking were echoing the dark alley, and she walks out the alley, only to be yanked back in by firm hands, and she was quickly tied up, and her mouth was immediately taped! He put a black sack on her head so she wouldn't be able to see anything...Kagura's body started to shake.

"If you will not cooperate, I will kill you," Kagura hears the man (Zenzou) whispering. Petrified Kagura gulps and nodded quickly as he yanked her forward and he threw her in the trunk of a black sleek car. Even though all Kagura could see was darkness, her eyes were still wide open filled with fear.

Kagura could hear the engine go off, and she starts to reach for her phone that was in her pocket, hoping he wouldn't notice, unfortunately for her, he did.

_"Don't try anything funny,"_ Kagura flinched the moment she heard his voice from some sort of speaker implanted in the trunk.

_'Was this car made for kidnapping that it would have a speaker in the trunk?'_ She started sweating, but she wasn't about to give up yet. She tried to roam her fingers around, trying to find something she could use as a weapon, when she realizes there was a gun right beside her. Her heartbeat was going so fast, that she had fainted...

**[ 8 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Zenzou had finally arrived at the abandoned warehouse by the forest where Sougo's father had told him to bring her to. Zenzou opened the trunk, and he sees her lying unconcious and unmoving. He carried her over his shoulders, and just to make sure was unconcious, he spanked her behind.

"You better cooperate," Zenzou said to Kagura, even though she was unconcious...Zenzou entered, and he sees an empty warehouse, with only Sougo's father there, crossing his legs and arms.

"Is this the girl in the brown envelope?" He asks as Zenzou laid her down on the floor.

"Yes, Okita-san," Suddenly, they hear Kagura's phone vibrating, and Sougo's father frowned.

"Give me her phone," He said to Zenzou, and Zenzou obediently complies. As Sougo's father flipped it open, he read...

_"__1 New Message From: Yato Umibozu.__" _His eyes widened at the name, and he was perplexed as to why a commoner would know Umibozu. He immediately reads the message.

_"Kagura, I'm sorry, but, Papa's visit will be delayed a few weeks more because of work. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you by buying you all the meat you want! Love, Papi Umibozu,"_ Sougo's father's hand shook violently.

"Take that sack off!" Ordered the Father, and he immediately saw Kagura's crying face. Crying while being unconcious surprised him, but what surprised him more was that she looked a lot like her mother - Riiko Izawa, who later became Riiko Yato due to marriage. Tears fell down his face as he felt like a miracle had been given to him.

"You are done for the day. I will pay you some time soon," said Sougo's father with a big, grateful smile. Zenzou was surprised to see Okita Soshi crying tears of joy, so he bows and goes out.

**[...]**

After taking a three-hour dump, Gintoki yawned, walking out of his bathroom. He plopped himself on his bed, just thinking it was weird that Kagura wasn't star gazing tonight, neither did she come to visit him. A bit disappointed, he rolls over to his side.

"It's pretty lonely without Kagura, now that I think about it," Gintoki murmurs, when he hears a dog's bark coming from the window...He jolts up to see it, and he sees a small white puppy, barking at the window.

"How did you get on the roof?" Gintoki raised his eyebrows at the dog, and Gintoki carries him inside. He stared at it, staring at him with its tail wagging.

"What should I call you?" Gintoki wondered as he squatted in front of it.

"Actually, I want Kagura to name you, so you'll have to wait," Gintoki patted the head of the dog, and taking it to the bathroom give it a bath.

**[...]**

After Soshi had untied her and untaped her mouth, he carried her outside to his car, and set her on the passenger seat of his car, then he went to sit on the driver seat. He stared at the picture he had of Kagura's mother, and he could've swore they looked exactly alike! He stared at the picture, and then at Kagura's sleeping face.

"So, you're name's Kagura? It's this first time I met you," he murmured as he started driving through the dark forest. Little did he know that Kagura was already awake, but was still pretending to be asleep.

"You look just like your mother, that it's hard to tell you apart," He chuckled as he turned a corner, and Kagura's eyes wavered a bit at the mention of her mother. She shifts in her seat as she finally decide it was time for her to open her eyes.

"You know my mother?" She asks, wanting to know more.

"Oh, you're awake?" He smiles warmly at her, making Kagura feel welcome in his presence.

"Tell me more of my late mother," Kagura pleaded happily and excitedly, that the fact that she was kidnapped had slipped off of her mind. He hands her his wallet.

"There's a picture there of your mother in there," He says. This was the first time Kagura felt like she had a father, and this was the first time he felt that she had a child, since Mitsuba had to be kept in the house, and Sougo was trained for the company, not really having much father-son bonding with Sougo.

"But sir, who are you?" Kagura asks, and if he did answer "Sougo's father", he concluded she would not want to talk to him after she and sougo had broke up, so he decided to just tell his first name...He had heard it from Matako, about how she ordered Sougo to break up with her, and he said "Good Job". Now, he was feeling guilty about it...

"Soshi," answers Sougo's father.

"No last name?" Kagura asks suspiciously.

"I have, but I don't think that's really important," He chuckles nervously.

"Soshi-san, how old are you?" asked Kagura as she tried to make herself comfortable in the seat.

"I'm 40 years old," He chuckles, ashamed of his age, and Kagura's taken aback by surprise.

"Uwah! You look like you'd be 21, if you haven't wore such formal looking clothes," Kagura sweatdropped, and so did he. His hair was brushed back cleanly on the right side, while on the left, he had his bangs hang around. Kagura stared at the picture in the wallet, and it was a picture of Soshi, Riiko and Umibozu. Kagura blushed at the sight of her mother.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Kagura sighed, wishing she was still alive, and she had a dejected look, and Soshi understood that look.

"I wish she was still alive, too," He clasps her hand, making Kagura flinch, but the fact that they shared the same pain made it so Kagura didn't mind.

"Where are we going?" Kagura asks.

"To a condominium I own. I have the albums of your mother there, since Umibozu's busy in space and all that, he lent it to me" He laughs, and Kagura fondly smiled.

**[ 9 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

"Now where did that girl go?" Gintoki wondered as she looked over her apartment window, and seeing that she wasn't there made him a bit worried. He sat on the roof and took out his phone to call her, only to find that her phone was turned off.

_"Kagura, where are you now?"_

**[...]**

They entered a furnished Condo, and it was very posh and expensive-looking, that it made Kagura gasp. The walls were cream-colored marble, and so was the floor, and there was an electric fireplace and there was a rug by it, and tons of pillows, that Kagura wanted to jump in it. She wore indoor slippers, and immediately plopped herself on the rug by the fireplace, and Soshi laughs at her action

"Kagura, what would you like to drink?" He asks as he took his brown coat off, and set his keys on the kitchen counter top.

"I'll just have a glass of water," replied Kagura, not really knowing what to get.

"You sure? I have hot coco," He says, and Kagura shots up.

"Yes please!" She said raising her hands for no reason and he laughs.

"Your mother used to do that a lot too," He laughs fondly and Kagura blushes. She thought, it would be nice if she was with Gintoki right now, instead of an old companion of her parents'...

"Do you want to wash up first?" He asks, and Kagura tilts her head.

"Oh no, I'm not staying over," Kagura shooks her head. No way was she going to stay in one room with a stranger.

"Please, I insist. I can tell you stories of your mother," He says as he prepared the hot coco, and Kagura gives in to the offer.

"A-Alright," Kagura nods, as she went to the bathroom to take a bath. Soshi sat down the kitchen stool as he heard the shower turning on. He sighed.

_'If things were different, she would've been __our__ daughter, Riiko,'_ He bury he's head in his arms, when suddenly the hot coco's done microwaving. He opened it, and remembers how Kagura's mother loved hot chocolate.

"And both of you are so alike," He chuckles, then he set the cup of coco on the kitchen counter. He went to the closet to get Kagura's clothes ready. He opened the closet filled with Riiko's clothes that he had washed himself.

**[...]**

Kagura went out of the shower with damp hair, wearing carrot orange shorts, and a yellow T-shirt with a bunny's face on it. Kagura still can't believe these were her mothers. She saw Soshi sitting and sipping on his tea, staring at the electric fireplace, and also, Kagura noticed how the lights were dimmed. Kagura shrugged and took her hot coco, then sat next to soshi.

"So, you've got any pictures of my mom?" She asked.

**[ 1 1 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Kagura had already dozed off, and Soshi stared at her sleeping face. He cries, because he always sees Riiko instead of Kagura, and it pained him to know she wasn't of this world anymore. They both lay down the rug, and Kagura had somehow fallen asleep in his arms while they were looking at albums of her mother. He kisses Kagura on the forehead.

"Sleep tight," He patted her head...

_'I can see now why Sougo fell for her,'_ He chuckles proudly

**[The Next Day]**

"Kagura, It's time for you to wake up," he shook her slightly, and her eyes fluttered, revealing strong, seemingly-glowing blue eyes, making his heart skip a beat, because for a moment, he thought it was Riiko. Kagura blushes at their distance - They were close. Kagura's face was at his chest.

"Ah, alright," Kagura panics and stands up.

"You should take a shower. I've already washed your clothes last night," He smiles like a loving-father, and Kagura nods.

**[...]**

Kagura was dropped off by Soshi, and she waves goodbye to him. They had exchanged emails, and Kagura smiles, for she felt she became closer with her mom. Just as she turned to walk towards the gate, she sees Gintoki fuming angry, who was probably waiting for her. She had no choice but to walk to him.

"Where have you been last night? You didn't come home and your phone was turned off, and you don't know how worried I was!" Gintoki smacked her on the head with a role of papers. Kagura blushed at the thought that Gintoki had been worried and had actually tried calling her. Happiness bubbled in her chest.

"Sorry, that won't happen again," Kagura slowly walks away, only to be grabbed by Gintoki on the wrist.

"Seriosly, don't do that next time," said Gintoki, looking genuinely worried through his glasses. Kagura blushed at his sincere eyes, and she covers her face, and nods.

Little did she know that she was being watched by Sougo from afar.

_"Sensei and Kagura, just what is your relationship?"_

**[ 1 2 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

"Sensei, please let me charge my phone," Kagura pleaded on her knees that Gintoki would let her use his charger. He sighs in defeat and allows her to use it, and Kagura beams a smile so bright that it almost made Gintoki blind.

_"__1 New Message From: Sakata-Sensei.__"_ Kagura smiled.

"So you really _did _text me..." Kagura muttered in awe, and Gintoki blushes in embarrasment.

"Don't say it out loud," Gintoki runs a hand through his hair. While Kagura was in the inbox, she notices that there was a message from her Papi.

_"Kagura, I'm sorry, but, Papa's visit will be delayed a few weeks more because of work. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you by buying you all the meat you want! Love, Papi Umibozu,"_ Kagura's happiness was crushed, and bitter sadness was visible in her face expression...

**A/N:** _Gahk! There! Sougo's father and Kagura! Please don't ship the two, because I secretly am wanting to ship them, and I'm angry at myself! Not much GinKagu action, but the plot's slowly moving forward...I think :_


	8. Dates Are A Hassle

**Desclaimer:** _I do not own Gintama!_

**Author's Note:** _I just realized I had a love triangle between two grown men and a dead woman :/ Weird...Anyway, Thank you so much to Kurasuchi, ScissorTea, Guest, angel-darkness123. Princess Kagura and Aikoojamajo for reviewing last chapter :D_

**Chapter 8: Dates Are A Hassle **_(Continuation of Chapter 7)_

Kagura stormed out of the teacher's office with her grip on her phone extremely tight, that her phone could break any moment. Tears threatened to fall at any moment as she furiously paced her way to the classroom to get her bag and go home. Class wasn't over, but Kagura didn't care. All she wanted to do was go home to straighten out her emotions, and...maybe her sanity as well.

"Kagura, what's wrong?" Gintoki ran out of the room after seeing her storm out like that. He grabbed her hand, but she whisked it away...Gintoki was surprised, for it seemed like time slowed down, and just as her body turned around to face him, her hair whirled, revealing two strong yet fragile eyes. Cold yet warm orbs. Her angry and sorrowful eyes made Gintoki feel like he was trapped and captivated by her - Like he was hypnotized.

"Leave me alone," Kagura's eyebrows furrowed deeper, as she walked away, leaving Gintoki speechless in place...

**[ 1 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

"Yato," her landlady greeted from behind her desk as Kagura walked into the apartment complex, "Don't forget the rent due next week," reminded the landlady and Kagura tried her best to smile and nod.

Kagura takes her shoes off before she leaned back on the door, and she slowly fell to the floor. She opens her phone to see Umibozu's message, and stared at it for a long time, making tears stream down her face. She shots up and furiously rubs it all away.

"Papi, you idiot!" Kagura exclaims, and jumps on the bed, burrying her face in her pillow. Her muffled scream of anger, frustration and bitter sadness made tears fall. All she wanted was to see her Papi after having not seen him for a very long time, yet she had to wait a few more weeks. The last time she saw her was during her mother's funeral, which was years ago.

The tears that Kagura was crying was not only because of her Papi, but she cried out the tears she had bottled up within her for the last 3 years. She had shown no emotions for so long, and now she was going to pour em' all out, once and for all...

**[ 4 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

The bell had just rung, and Gintoki dismissed the class, and decided to rush out of the classroom. The whole time in class, his mind has been pre-occupied by the thought of Kagura, and his genuine worry made him lose his focus from time to time.

"Sensei," said Kamui, who was also worried about her younger sister. "Since I can't visit her now...tell her I was worried," Kamui gave out a look of regret, because he still had his job to go to, and Gintoki nodded.

"Got it," Gintoki rushed out of the school building and jumped onto his scooter. His heart started to beat faster as he heard the scooter's engine accelerating, and the wind brushing his face made him sweat a bit.

_'Kagura,'_ He thought. _'I don't know what made you so bitter...but I'm coming, so...don't stay sad for too long,'_ He thought as he turned around the corner...

**[ 5 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

She lay in bed with her lifeless eyes and dried-up tears, making her look like a broken doll, also thanks to some of her hairstrands sticking onto her worn-out face. Kagura sighed as she heard her phone ringing, making her sit up to answer it.

"Hello?" Kagura raspy voice made Gintoki cringe from the other side of the phone.

_"What's wrong with your voice?"_ Gintoki asked, standing by the other side of her front door, but Kagura hadn't notice he was there yet.

"Uh...nothing," Kagura laughed at how obvious she was...

_"Anyway, I'm giving you 1 minute to change - if possible, a feminine attire. If you aren't done by then, I'm going to barge in your apartment whether you're done or not,"_ commanded Gintoki, making Kagura groan in weary. She wasn't in the mood for any of his schemes or plans or whatever, but she walks to her dresser anyway

_'I don't even know why I'm doing this,'_ She sighed...

"A-alright," Kagura hung up to change. She pulled out a two-layered, black skirt with ruffles at the edge, and a pair of black tights. She then pulled out from her closet a white long-sleeved collared blouse, and a red cardigan over it. For a final touch, she clipped her hair into a messy bun with her bangs framing her face perfectly. She hurriedly put on lip-gloss, and she grabbed a small black sling bag, then she put on her black leather ankle-boots.

"One minute's up-" Gintoki had barged in, and his eyes was widened in surprise at her attire. Her slender build and glossy lips made Gintoki's heart skip a beat, and he didn't even know it! Her hair clipped in a high-bun revelead her pearl-like skin of her neck, with baby hairs hanging by, and her hypnotizing and intoxicating blue eyes made Gintoki blush a bit.

"You gave me too little time," Kagura commented quietly, making Gintoki cover his jaws, and look away in embarrassment.

"I-I'll wait outside," Gintoki pointed out of the door, but Kagura shakes her head.

"It's fine. I'm already ready," Kagura feigned a smile, making Gintoki shift uncomfortably as he stepped out of the apartment. He takes one more glance at her, and decided to strike a joke so as not to be obvious...

"When I think about it, it's no different from your school uniform," Gintoki nervously laughed, and a frown adorned her features.

"Well, I'm sorry," She says as she brushed him away...They stood in unnerving silence, when Gintoki had noticed her red and swollen eyes. Gintoki's worries were resurfacing, but he pushes them aside, not really wanting to mention it, because he knew it was probably from Kagura's crying...Gintoki shakes his head, and Kagura stares at him weirdly.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagura raises her eyebrows, and puts a hand on her hips.

"I've got something to show you," Gintoki smiles, as he opens his apartment door, and there, was a white little puppy barking and its tail wagging playfully...

**[ 5 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

Gintoki and Kagura were strolling down the riverbank, walking Sadaharu, the name Kagura had given it. The sun was setting, making the moment just perfect for Kagura, although it was disappointing her that Gintoki was still in his work clothes. As they paced, Kagura was secretly stealing glances at him as he looked up beyond the horizon, giving him the aura like he was too far for her to reach, making her feel a bit lonely. Kagura shivered at the cold thought, and they stopped in place.

"Why don't we take a break?" Gintoki smiles, and Kagura nods. Kagura sat on the grassy field with Sadaharu, while Gintoki was...

"I'll buy us some refreshments," Gintoki winks and Kagura softly smiled. She stared at his retreating back, making Kagura feel lonely again. She thought, _'We won't be together forever.'_ Lonely thoughts were bombarding Kagura's mind at the moment, as she stared at the sun's light glistening on the river's water, making her eyes glossy. The sun was suddenly so cruel, ending the day, and she was starting to fear he might disappear the next day. Sadaharu barks, and Kagura pets his head.

"Are you feeling what I'm feeling too?" Kagura's sad eyes made Sadaharu whimper and sit at her lap, trying to comfort her. Kagura smiles as she brushed its fur. In the midst of her blue orbs were the feeling of sadness, and Sadaharu pawed her, as if comforting her.

"Wah!" Kagura cried out animated tears. "Sadaharu! You _do_ understand!" She smiles, and ruffles his hair, and Sadaharu woofed. Kagura hugged him, and they both laughed like it was the end of the world, and they had abandoned all hope.

"Uwah! What's wrong with the two of you," Gintoki appraoches the two, and Kagura just laughed, melting Gintoki's heart a bit, and he smiles.

"Here," Gintoki set a box of a cold strawberry milk down her lap, and Kagura looks at him in confusion, making Gintoki laugh.

"I don't know what made you upset hours ago," Gintoki says, making Kagura blush in embarassment as she remembered. "But gulp down every single drop of this strawberry milk, and I assure you, A~ll your troubles will disappear," exaggerated Gintoki, making Kagura laugh.

"So, it's like magic?" Kagura raises her eyebrows in confusion, with a questioning smirk, and Gintoki nods.

"Well, something like that," he smiled. They both opened it, and they were ready to go.

"Before you drink it, let's toast this drink to no more sadness," Gintoki grins, and Kagura felt like cupid's arrow had just thumped her heart, but she smiles anyway.

"Cheers! To no more sadness!" Kagura laughed as they gently bopped their milk cartons together, and downing the drink with one gulp.

"Ah~" Kagura exclaimed, feeling refreshed, and she stretches while Gintoki just stared at her. The wind blew their way, and it swayed the strands of hair that had popped out of her hair tie, and also the baby hairs. For some reason, just staring at her made Gntoki feel warm on the inside, you know, in a weird, bubbly way that made his heart race and his stomach churn. Gintoki's face had involuntarily grown red, and his red velvet eyes softened at the sight of her. Gintoki flinched a bit when Kagura suddenly intertwined their fingers together, and she smiled looking at him.

"Sensei, if we ever have to say goodbye..." Gintoki's eyes widened not only at the topic, but at the way her smile quivered and trembled, and also the way her desolated and dispirited blue gaze gave him unwanted feelings of sadness. Gintoki frowned, wondering what she was going to say, for she paused for a few seconds, as her eyes turned rheumy.

"Promise me you'll be happy and safe," despite her grin, a lone and solitary tear fell from her face, making Gintoki feel a bit awful and sad, because he didn't know what to do. He simply and idiotically nodded his head, which kind of disappointed Kagura, not really looking for that kind of reaction...not like she was expecting anything, but it was just a bit disheartening. Kagura wipes her tears and laughed nervously.

"I must be looking like an idiot, huh?...Always crying and crying," She pulls away from his hand, making Gintoki feel somewhat empty as she wiped more tears with her sleeves, and Gintoki didn't know what to do but just stare. Gintoki wasn't good in dealing with this type of things, but right now, he wish he knew, because Kagura was slowly becoming an important presence in his life, and he knows it, and he didn't want his important someone to be crying and hurting...

"I'm sorry, Sensei. We're a student and a teacher, and I don't know why I'm talking about this," Kagura smiles nervously, but she knew exactly why she was talking about it. She knew she was in love with her teacher. She knew she was in love with Sakata Gintoki...and she knew, it wasn't possible for this love to bloom. There was the age gap, but most importantly...the occupations. She knew, yet, she still fell for him, despite all those.

_'Someday, Gin-chan, I'll learn to get over you,'_ thought Kagura as she looked away from Gintoki's stare.

**[ 6 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

"Then..." The two stood in front of her apartment door, ending their outing...

"See you tomorrow," Kagura put on an artificial smile, and Gintoki nods, running a hand through his hair, and looking everywhere but her direction. Looking at his direction one last time, she squirmed in regret, thinking that she shouldn't have just said anything if she knew it was going to be this awkward, finally closing her door.

They both entered their seperate apartments with gloom and heavy hearts. After Sadaharu fell asleep, Gintoki layed himself down his soft, brown-sheeted bed, staring at the ceiling, with the image of Kagura's crying appearance haunting his mind. He cringes at the thought or sight of it, and he covers his eyes with his arm. After a few minutes passed, he thought, _'What would life be like if Kagura wasn't here...' _

_'1. During lunch at school, I would have to be alone, or talking with boring teachers._

_2. I'd be back to having lonely nights, watching television alone._

_3. There wouldn't be that beautiful girl who lived just next door._

_4. There wouldn't be that beautiful girl who had a broken smile, who would stargaze on the roof almost every single night._

_5. And there wouldn't be that beautiful girl whom...I've started to...notice.'_

Gintoki blushed at the last one, making him curse. She was his student for God's sake! That was practically forbidden! Unfortunately for himself, he didn't have those forbidden-love-fetish, or something like that anyways...He sighs in confusion. What was he going to do now? Will he just pretend like nothing happened?

_'How can I ever pretend I didn't see her tears?'_ he scoffed at himself in disbelief.

**[ The Next Day ]**

After Kagura had gotten ready for class, she proceeded to exit her apartment, when she realized, she and Gintoki had went out exactly at the same time. They both looked at each other as if they've seen a ghost! "Good morning," They both greeted together, causing them both to ignore each other's stare. In silence, they went down the stairs, with Gintoki walking behind her.

Kagura nonchalantly watches him drive off with his scooter, and she looks down in regret. Even though she didn't confess, it felt as if she did, and that Gintoki was avoiding her. Kagura wished she could've just turned back time, and kept everything to herself...

**[...]**

_'I couldn't say anything to her,'_ Gintoki sighed as he walked down the hallways to his classroom to start the class, with a few books in his hands. The moment he entered, he found Kagura staring at him, and she flinched in her seat, and looks away, looking dejected, making Gintoki feel a bit sour, but he doesn't show it.

**[ 1 2 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Gintoki watched Kagura's every movement, just wanting to keep an eye on her. As usual, Kagura goes out of the classroom, making Gintoki sigh, as he leaned on his table. He runs a hand through his hair, confused as to why he himself was acting like this.

_'It was all because she said those lonely things,'_ Gintoki looks away from nothing in particular, but a blush had grew on his face the moment he remembers how she intertwined her soft, smooth skin with his, and he gets the queasy, bubbly warm feeling he's been feeling since yesterday. Gintoki shook his head in disbelief.

_'What are these feelings?'_ Gintoki asked as he put a hand over his stomach, hoping it would lessen the way his stomach churned at every thought of Kagura. Gintoki was about to walk out of the classroom to at least keep an eye on Kagura, when he is stopped by Ayame.

"Sensei, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Ayame asked in a fidgety way, with a blush on her face. Gintoki was confused as to why she would suddenly act cute, when he's seen her arguing with Shinpachi or Otae from time to time over pointless things. Gintoki hesitates, but he gives in the moment he saw the whole class, except Kagura, Kamui, Katsura and Takasugi, staring at him with some sort of anticipation.

"Sure," Gintoki feigned a smile as he sat in Kagura's seat, which was just beside Sougo's. Sougo was watching him with a hawk's eye.

_'Of all places, why Kagura's seat?'_ thought Sougo, but in reality, there really wasn't any real reason...Mean while, Gintoki shifted in her seat, noticing that the seat was still warm. Gintoki blushed furiously at the thought.

_'Stop it, Gintoki!'_ He thought to himself.

"Sensei, I made you a bentou box," A blush was present on Ayame's place once again, and Gintoki accepted...but even though he was together with his happy students...

_'Everything's different without Kagura.'_

**[...]**

Kagura stared blankly into Katsura's eyes, without realizing she was even doing so, because she was just hoping and praying in her mind that Gintoki would soon come, because she had decided that if he came, Kagura would pretend like nothing happened, but if he didn't come...she would ignore him forever! Although, Kagura wasn't really going ot do the second one, Kagura still decided on that anyway.

Kamui evilly glared at Katsura, who was staring right back into Kagura's eyes. Takasugi was laughing his arse off at the two who looked like they were having a staring contest, while Kamui was there, bickering about how it should be him instead of Katsura.

"Leader, what are you doing?" Katsura said with a curious look, and Kagura snaps back into reality, when she realizes that she had been staring at him for so long.

"Leader...don't tell me...you've fallen for m-" Before Katsura could finish, Kagura and Kamui had already beaten him on the head, and Takasugi was just chuckling at the sight. Ever since Kagura had joined them, or rather, ever since they joined Kagura, everything was more chaotic.

"As if!" The siblings said in unison, and Katsura cried animated tears. Despite the ruckus they were having, Kagura still stared at the corner, hoping Gintoki would come at any moment.

_'If he doesn't come any moment soon, I'll...' _a sad, lonely and dejected look appeared on her face as her head lowers in disappointment.

**[ 1 2 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

_'In the end, he didn't come,'_ she thought as she walked in between the three men, who was just talking about an action movie comin out in a few weeks, but Kagura was just in her thoughts the whole time. Surely, she wouldn't ignore him forever, but still, it was a disappointment he didn't come...As Kagura opened the door, she silently gasped in surprise to see Gintoki in her seat, laughing with the others.

She wasn't sure whether she was supposed to be happy because he was in her seat, or disappointed and bitter that he was with the rest of the class. Kagura sighed. She knew he didn't belong to her, yet, it still hurts her, because it seemed like he was going further and further away from her. Kagura lowers her head, for she didn't want to see what she was seeing. She was also disheartened that Gintoki hadn't even notice her walk in. She turns back and walks away.

"Imouto, where are you headed off to?" asked Kamui.

"I'm not feeling so well, so I'll be in the infirmiry," Kagura smiled nervously, hoping Kamui would just let it go, but of course, he wouldn't.

"Is it serious?" Kamui asks with genuine worry.

"No, at least I don't think so," Kagura joked as she walked away, leaving the three to watch her retreating back in silence.

**[...]**

Although she said she would be in the infirmiry, she ended up going to the tree where she and Gintoki first had lunch together, which was the tree by the school's boarders. Kagura sighed as she squatted underneath, and leans on the tree. Kagura didn't know why she made a big deal out of this. The smell of the leaves and the dew of the breeze helped her calm down and organize her thoughts, but the picture of her sensei smiling at someone else made her heart hurt a little.

_'I'm being too possessive,'_ Kagura sighed as she the memories of her and him by this tree start to replay. It had started to rain, when they had just become comfortable in each other's presence. Kagura chuckles, but sighs in the end. She hugged her knees.

_'I'm going ot have to get used to being alone again if this keeps on.'_

**[ 1 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

After changing to their P.E. uniforms, they headed for the gym to have their gym class, but Kagura was wondering as to why Gintoki was also going with them to gym. She blushed as she fidgited when she walked, because she felt like her thighs were too big, and she was going to have to be seen by Gintoki. It's not like she was expecting him to be staring at her, but if he happened to glance at her, she felt like she would faint. Her face was currently red like a tomato, and of course, Kamui saw this.

"Boo!" Kamui poshed her lightly, but instead, she fell all the way down. Kamui sweat dropped at the way she easily fell, but helps her up anyway.

"Imouto, are you alright?" Kamui asks, picking her up in his arms.

"Mou, Nii-chan, why would you do that?" she pouted involuntarily with a cute frown, making Kamui blush.

"Imouto, you're so cute~" Kamui rubbed his face against hers, while Katsura and Takasugi just chuckled. Little did they notice there were two pairs of eyes staring at the whole scene. Gintoki and Sougo. Gintoki felt empty and looked away, while Sougo frowned with furious jealousy.

"Nii-chan, let me down," Kagura said, puching away his face, and squirming her legs around. A few moments later, she stops. She was lucky she had Kamui by her side now. If she hadn't, she would've already been crying.

**[...]**

"Well, the gym teacher's absent today, so I'll be your substitute," Gintoki said blankly, as he held a basket ball in his hands.

"First off, we will have the boy's basket ball match, then the girls," Gintoki smiled for a split second, then his relaxed face came back again. The girls went to sit by the sides to watch the match. As usual, Kagura was away from the group of girls, but she had already been used to this isolation. She hugs her knees as she watched.

It has been a few minutes since the match had started, and Gintoki still hadn't cracked a sweat, but he looked cool as he played basket ball. With Ayame's faint cheering echoed in her head, she stared at him with a small, fond smile, for there was a cool aura around him as he scored a shot. Kagura also noticed how from time to time, Sougo would steal glances at her, which made her groaned. Yeah, sure, he looked more than okay playing basket ball, but she was already over him. But Kamui...

"Imouto, I'm cool aren't I?" Kamui exclaimed and waved to her, ony to have Takasugi and Katsura hit him in the head.

"Ow, what wrong with you two?" Kamui's voice seemed to become a background, when Kagura noticed Gintoki was staring at her. She blushes and looks away, and Gintoki does the same.

**[...]**

Gintoki stared at Kagura, who was seemed to be staring at him. She looks away with a blush, and so did he as sweat fell down his face.

_'Why did I have to sweat like this in front of her?'_ Gintoki thought as he blushed in embarrasment. Gintoki stole one last glance at her, and he notices how pearly and slim, but shapely her legs looked at she hugged it close to her. Gintoki felt like he was being captivated by her again...

"Alright...It's time for the girls' turn," Gintoki thought. It was true that the boys' turn was done, but Gintoki's hidden intention that even he himself didn't know was that he started the girls' turn so he could...glance at her...Gintoki blushed once again at the thought.

_'Get a grip, Gintoki!' _He thought as his stomachs starts to feel queasy again, and the bubbly feelings were back too. Gintoki stood by the door frame.

Kagura's body movements were stiff, because she felt awkward, for she felt Gintoki's stare at her from time to time. Her heart would skip a beat, and the warm fuzzy feeling would come to her everytime she'd think of Gintoki. Kagura shook her head, so she could focus on the game. While the other girls were competitive, Gintoki could tell that Kagura was holding back...

"Sensei! I just scored!" Ayame yelled with a blush, while Kagura turned around, hoping and praying gym would be done...

As Kagura paced around the field, she had finally managed to steal the ball, but she knew she was in a disadvantage because of her height. Kagura groans but dribbled anyway. She jumped to shoot, and it did, but as she landed, she had fallen on her face! Silence was in the gym as they stared at Kagura's unmoving body. Sougo's eyes widened as he shot up to help Kagura - she had passed out.

Sougo carried her in his arms, and ran out of the gym to go to the infirmary. Gintoki stood there with wide eyes, still staring at the spot Kagura had fainted on, wishing it was him who had helped and saved her. Gintoki inwardly curses and runs a hand through his finger, for seeing Sougo walk out with Kagura was hurting his chest.

_'What is this doing to me?'_ thought Gintoki.

**[ 1 : 1 0 P.M. ]**

Sougo sat on a chair beside the bed Kagura was resting upon, and he stares at her soft, sleeping face. A small smile had appeared on his features, as he gently brushed her cheeks with a finger, and she shifts in place.

"Sen...sei," Kagura mumbled in her unconcious state, making Sougo's eyes widen. Her face started to become flush, and her breathing became faster, and she looked so vulnerable, that it made Sougo frown in his place, with a clenched fist, because of all things to mention, it was 'Sensei.' Slowly, her eyes opened, and she brought a hand to Sougo's face, and his eyes are filled with surprise, but he caresses her hands.

"Gin-chan," Kagura smiled so fondly, it made Sougo's chest hurt, as his hands fell to the side.

_' Gin-chan? The 'Gin' in Sakata Gintoki?' _Suddenly, a burst of hate errupted throughout his whole body, making him clench his jaw.

"Kagura, wake up!" exclaimed Sougo with his gritted teeth, as he leaned over, and his body towered over Kagura, his hands trapping her in place. Kagura's eyes widened in surprise, because she thought it was Gintoki who was there, but instead, was Sougo.

"Were you the one that brought me here?" Kagura's eyes turned watery in realization and disappointment that it hadn't been her sensei. She whimpered as she covered her face, so she could let her tears fall without Sougo seeing. Sougo, who stared at her.

"Kagura," his voice was hushed, before he sighed went back to taking a seat.

"Don't tell me...Do you like Sensei?" Sougo asked with a hint of disgust and his eyebrows raised. Kagura flinched, and shakes her head.

"No, I don't!" Kagura's muffled scream made Sougo laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kagura asked, irritated at him, hoping he would just go away like a pest he is.

"I just think it's funny, because even though we're not together anymore, I'm still the one who brings you to the infirmary," Sougo chuckled, and Kagura stayed silent.

"Before, you used to suddenly faint on spot," Kagura took a peek through her fingers, and she saw Sougo laughing like an idiot.

"Sougo," Kagura slipped through her mouth without even thinking, and both of their eyes widened. Kagura panicked as to what to say, so she took advantage of the situation.

"Thank you, for all those years," Kagura pulled her hands away from her face, and she smiled gratefully, even with her tears falling down, and Sougo's hands turned into a ball, and his face darkened for what he was about to say next.

"If you're thankful, get back with me."

"No," Kagura dead panned, ruining the serious moment, and Sougo chuckles, then laughs, making Kagura stare at him like he was an idiot.

"Can't you give me a chance?" Sougo asked, with his head lowered, as if begging. Kagura's eyes softened...

"Maybe someday..." Sougo's eyes widened at the answer. "But for now, I'm sorting out my feelings, so...um," Kagura blushed as she looked away. She didn't even like him anymore, so she herself didn't know why she was giving this idiot hope. Sougo leaned over and towered her petite body, with the both blushing.

"W-What are you doing?" Kagura asked panickly, seeing that Sougo was leaning down to her face. Kagura tried to push him away by pushing his chest, but she was in a weak state, so of course, it didn't do much. Sougo cupped her face with one hand, and placing his lips close to hers.

"Shall I?" Sougo asked, listening to the breathing through her lips, and staring at her sapphire, blue orbs that was drawing him closer, intoxicating him.

"No," Kagura jerked her head to the side, looking away from Sougo, hoping to avoid the kiss, but instead...Sougo's bit her ear, making her fluster, and he actioned to kiss her neck.

"D-don't," Kagura's eyes turned glossy with tears and fear, but he still continued. Hearing the door slide open, and Sougo jerked up, but it was too late...There, stood Gintoki. He had seen everything - the whole scene. Gintoki's eyes widened with anger and furiousity, his fist clenching. Sougo glared at him, but that didn't concern him. What concerned him was that, Kagura was looking so vulnerable, and he saw how revealed the milky, creamy skin of her neck was...Gintoki frowned.

"What are you doing on school grounds?" Gintoi asks with a stern voice and a visible frown. Kagura's eyes widened the moment she heard Gintoki's voice, and she cried, covering her face with her blanket.

"Sorry," Sougo bowed, as he walked out of the room with a flushed face, leaving Gintoki and Kagura alone.

"Sensei...I was scared," Kagura shook underneath the blanket, but he could tell she was telling the truth from the sincerity of her voice. Besides, Gintoki already knew Sougo had been pestering her ever since the social gathering. Gintoki stood beside her bed, staring at Kagura figure.

"Kagura, don't hide underenath the blanket," Gintoki crossed his arms.

"No, I don't want you to see me like this," Kagura cried underneath the blanket, but Gintoki knew she probably was, after he heard her whimper, just like she did yesterday.

"Kagura...Don't make me yank off that blanket. You still have to get back to class," Gintoki grumbled, but he saw how Kagura shook her head underneath it, which kind of annoyed him, but his frown disappeared when he thought about Kagura's feelings from yesterday...

_'Is she lonely?'_ Gintoki wondered. He slowly pulled the blanket over her head, and he saw her blue eyes staring at him, her soft lip's breathing reaching his ear, and the blush that adorned her face with a stream of tears that made Gintoki's chest hurt, his stomach churn, with the bubbly feeling, yet he felt warm inside his whole body.

"You should have defended yourself, instead of always looking so vulnerable in front of him," Gintoki looked away, hoping he could hide his flushed face.

"This is your fault! Instead of him, _you_ should've brought me here instead of him!" Kagura argued back, making Gintoki's eyebrow twitch.

"M-My fault? You think I wanted to just stand there and watch him leave with you?" Gintoki exclaimed, and Kagura's eyes widened, and so did his. He had said something he couldn't take back...Kagura was happy he felt that way. A small smile adorned her features as she watched him trying to hide his blush.

"Is that how you feel?" Kagura asked with expectation and standing on the bed, and Gintoki nodded with a pout...

"Then you should have rescued me in the first place, damn it!" Kagura bonked him in the head, and Gintoki hissed.

"It's because you avoided me the whole morning and lunch!" Gintoki exclaimed, and Kagura frowns.

"I was waiting for you at lunch, but you didn't come, and instead, you were with the others!" Kagura said with teary eyes, making Gintoki shock that she actually waited for him. "And I ignored you this morning because I thought you might have been troubled with the things I said yesterday...even though...they were my true feelings," Kagura slowly calmed down as her sentence progressed. She looked down in regret.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Kagura went off the bed, and walked away...

**[ 8 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Kagura sighed wearily as she entered her apartment, after a tiring day at school and work had just take place, and to calm herself down, she gulped down a glass of milk. She changed in her pajamas and blobbled herself on her bed, still thinking of a way to fix things with Gintoi, but she came up with no conclusions...

Kagura blinked as she saw her phone vibrate. When she checked to see who it was, it was from Gintoki. She blushed as she hesitantly check the message

_"Subject: My reply from yesterday."_ Kagura blushed furiously just at the subject...

_"Kagura, If we ever have to say goodbye...It would be at my funeral, because I'll never say goodbye :)"_ Her eyes widened at the response, with a lone tear falling down her face. For some reason, she had a gut feeling he was waiting for her on the roof. She rushed out her window, and there he was, with a pure, sincere smile present on his face, maing tears fall down her face. The breeze wiped away her tears, but the way the moon reflected on Gintoki's figure, it made Kagura's heart stop.

"I was waiting for you," Gintoki grins and grabs her by the hand, making Kagura give a small nod with a smile.

"Stay close to me," Gintoki said, pulling her into his arms in a hug, and there it was again, that warm fuzzy feeling Gintoki kept having whenever he was around her. He squeezed a bit tighter, and he could smell Kagura's shampoo that smelled like strawberries - his favorite flavor when it came to ice cream, parfait and milk. Gintoki nestled his head into her neck, tickling Kagura with his hair. Gintoki pulled away.

"I'll never say goodbye," a small reassuring smile was present on his face, and the way his eyes glimmered made Kagura feel the blood rushing through her veins, and she felt her body grow weaker, being underneath his stare. She looked away with a blush. Gintoki stared at the beauty in forn of him, as the breeze played with her hair. Kagura looked back into Gintoki's eyes, captivating him with those hypnotizig and intoxicating blue eyes she had, and involuntarily, he rest his forehead on hers, and she felt how warm she was. Gintoki listened to her breathing, and vice versa.

"Kagura..." Gintoki said in a hushed voice, sending shivers down her spine. "I think I'm..." Gintoki was about to continue, as he cupped her cheeks, making Kagura gulp. "Falling...for you," As Gintoki finally pronounced it, Kagura's eyes opened wide, in surprise at the confession, and then she's suddenly greeted with a kiss!

Gintoki could taste the milk she had just drunk a while ago, while Kagura could taste strawberries...That's right. It was the perfect mix._They_ were the perfect mix. They both broke away from the kiss, and leaned their forehead touching, and kissed again. It was warm, and it felt like fireworks had just gone off for the both of them. They broke away again, but this time, they were giggling and chuckling.

"So, what do you say?" Gintoki asked, and Kagura smiled.

"I love you," replied Kagura. Gintoki blushed at the sight of her warm lips, but he smiled.

"I love you," repeated Gintoki, and they stayed in each other's arms.

**A/N:** _Yesh! BTW, I slipped some OkiKagu, because I know there are some who likes OkiKagu :P I tried to please everyone :D Hope it worked ;) Also, I'm working on a separate OkiKagu fic with reverse-harem, if anyone was interested. Not sure, I'm a bit skeptical, but I'm still working on it :)  
_


	9. Misunderstandings Are A Hassle

**Desclaimer:**_ I do not own Gintama_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for not updating for so long! I give all my thanks to Kurasuchi, Person, scissortea, angel-darkness123, guest and Murayama-Tsuru for reviewing the last chapter! I still can't believe I reached 40 reviews . _

**Chapter 9: Misunderstandings Are A Hassle**

Kagura's eyes shot open, and she realizes that she is in her bedroom. Despite having just woken up, her heart was beating extremely fast with her flushed face, remembering last night, but because it was unbelievable, she is half convinced it was all a dream. She shook her head violently before finally standing up and heading for the shower.

_'Was it...was it all a simple dream?'_ Kagura shut her eyes as she let the water rush down her petite body. As she listend to the water clash with the floor, she felt her heartbeat pace faster, just by thinking of him and the kiss they had share underneath the moon and the stars.

_'But it was all too real,'_ Kagura fluttered her eyes half open, and placed her fingertip on her lips, where as if she could still feel his lips on hers. A sigh escaped from her lips.

_'Impossible,'_ she thought. _'There is no way that sensei would love me...'_ she convinced herself.

After she had put her shoes on, she grabbed her keys and went out of her room, only to find Gintoki exit his apartment as well. Kagura remained silent, hoping that he could say something that could confirm that it wasn't all just a dream, but unfortunately...

"Good morning, Kagura-san," said Gintoki as he avoided her gaze, and silently walked away from her, leaving her speechlessly disappointed on her spot. A blank expression of disbelief had adorned her features as she stared at his broad shoulders slowly getting further away...

_'So...all a dream?'_ She thought with her head down.

**[ 8 : 0 0 A.M. ]**

After he had took their attendance, he started with his math lessons, but Kagura was still in a daze staring completely at nothing...She grabbed her big round glasses from her pocket that she used to wear back in middle school. She had used it to hide her face from the other students after she was framed of cheating on Sougo, because she hated the stares she was getting.

Now, she wants to hide her face as well from Gintoki, and she didn't know why, but she just did, so she put it on without even realizing she was catching the attention of Sougo. After she had wore it, she just continued to stare at nothing...

"Who wants to answer this problem?" Gintoki turned to the class seeing if someone had raised their hand, and because Kagura was blank, she hadn't even noticed that Sougo had raised her hands for her to go up to the board, and after finally snapping back to reality, she growled at the guy, and he just winked at her, angering her further.

"Kagura-san, please come up to the board," Gintoki had his eyes on her, and he cleared his throat, stepped back, and looked away to hide his blush. Kagura didn't like this awkward atmosphere so she wrote her equations as fast as she could, and walked back to her seat.

"Uhm...Who would like to answer the next problem?" And that was how the class went...

**[ 1 2 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

As Sougo watch Kagura pace out the classroom, he leaned back on his chair, as he tried to stop the pounding in his head, and the cause of this is because lately, he's been lacking sleep, because of his aching heart. It might sound cheesy, but it was the truth. Because by the end of the day, when he thinks of Kagura, it starts to hurt him deep down, so he ends up sleeping at three in the morning.

"Sougo, are you alright?" Hijikata asks, but Sougo slowly stands up.

"Uh, yeah...I'll be in the library," Sougo fakes a smile, which was one thing he was good at. As he grew up, he was always taught to smile charismatically, due to business purposes.

Sougo randomly grabbed a book and sat by the end of the library, by the window, which gave him the view of the garden. Little did he know (because he wasn't looking), there, underneath the stone pavillion, was Kagura who was sitting in depress...He sighed as he hid his face in the book, and he closes his eyes to get some sleep, when he hears his conscience to look out the window.

The moment he looked out, as if lightning had struck him, he stood up from his chair and with his heart racing faster by the second, he's brain had started an internal war with him.

_'Should I approach her?'_ the thought had crossed his mind...

_'If I do, it'll only hurt me...'_ thought Sougo with his eyes turning rheumy with tears forming by, and he clenches his fist as he stared at her sad blue eyes that were just asking for comfort...

_'...But If I don't go now, I'll only regret it...and It'll hurt more later,'_ he reasoned with himself, and after reaching to a conclusion, he rushed out of the library...

**[...]**

"Was it all a dream?" Kagura tilted her head and pouted her lips as the memory of last night play in her head, causing her to puff into a thousand shades of red, and she started squealing like she was a 4-year-old who was visiting Disneyland, but after the scene this morning, one where Gintoki had barely said anything to her, her hands slowly fall to her side and her expression turns sour.

"Sensei," She said with a hushed voice and a distant expression. "I hate you," She said as she punch her chest where her heart was located, because it was hurting.

"Hey, you, the pretty girl sitting in the middle of the garden," She looked up hoping it was her beloved teacher, only to find that it was Sougo who was strutting his way over to her with both hands in his pocket. Her sad look was immediately replaced with bitter annoyance the moment he started doing one of his "charming" smile.

"What's your name?" he asks as if it was one of those scenes in the drama, only to have Kagura putting on an annoyed frown.

"I don't get you," She said. "You say that you love me, so how can you forget my name?" Kagura said blankly, and Sougo's face only darkened, not getting the response he wanted. He was about to give up, when a certain line had crossed his mind.

"You were so beautiful that I forgot your name," He chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair, but Kagura shivered in disgust at the line he just said, and Sougo's jaw dropped to the ground.

"How can you hate that line?" Sougo asked with his voice raised, and Kagura only snickered.

"How can you _not_ hate that line?" She crossed her arms and scoffed, but in the back of her head..._'Actaully, I kind of like that line, but it would've been better if sensei had said it,'_ she thought cheekily.

"Well anyway, why are you wearing your glasses again?" asked Sougo, making Kagura flinched as she remembered why, and immediately became depressed in a lump, and Sougo only laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at?" She growled at him, but he continued to laugh with one of his refreshing laugh, until he came to a stop and smiled at her.

"You were once in love with me, so I can make you love me again," He said, sitting across her, and Kagura only glared at him like he was stupid.

"It's because I _was_ in love with you that I won't fall in love with you ever again, you conceited jackass," She stuck her tongue out on him. After a few moments of silnce had passed, he smirks, making her gulp.

"You're wearing glasses because something bad has happened to you again," Sougo stated, and Kagura felt an arrow shoot through her chest after being found out so easily. "Am I right?" He asked with a victorious smirk, but it was accompanied with a tinge of hurt, after concluding that it had something to do with love.

"I don't have to answer to you," Kagura said looking away from him before he discovers anything else, except her expression had no hint of anger, but only of sadness because her thoughts were filled of Gintoki. She leaned back on the pillar to rest her head, and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"But I don't understand you," Kagura said with a quiet volume, with her eyes still closed. Sougo's became more keen on his hearing when he she started to talk about him.

"You ended everything, even when I begged on my knees on that stormy day that you'd forgive me..." Kagura's eyes that were now half-open revealed soft, weak and sad eyes after just remembering the past, and Sougo lowered his head in regret...

"And now you're saying you want me back after three years..." Kagura said with her nose starting to sting, threatening tears to form.

"You're really amazing," Kagura said with pure sarcasm and with her patronizing eyes glued to his. Kagura's eyes slowly closed again, placing her head in a position where he can't see. Sougo silently crept behind her, and swiftly snatches her glasses away from her face! Alarmed, Kagura immediately stood up.

"Give it back!" Kagura exclaimed as she tip toed to reach her glasses, but he had lifted them up so high that she couldn't reach it. In the spur of the moment, Kagura lost her balance and was about to hit her head on the marble pillars, only to have Sougo grab her waist, and his hand tight on her wrist, and he pulls her closer to him. The clanking of the glasses that had fell to the floor and the breeze's low whistle was the only thing to be heard as Sougo got lost in her beautiful and bright eyes...

"W-what...?" Kagura mumbled as she turned her head from side to side, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Kagura," His soft and mellow voice had soothed her, but as she tried to escape, he had tightened his grip on her, which had left Kagura bewildered at his actions. Kagura glared at the taller guy, but his expression remained neutral, showing no emotion at all, but except maybe that certain loneliness he had deep inside him, after years filled with business, business and business ever since that day he had broke up with her.

Sougo pulls her into a passionate hug, catching Kagura off guard as she stood on her toes. He hugged her ever so dearly that it was hurting him so much, he could break down at this moment.

"Please," He said. "For now, I won't request anything from you, except for us to stay this way," He pleaded with a desperation, and even thought Kagura remains off-guard, she pushes him away gently.

"Sorry, but I can't do this," Kagura looked away from him, because if she did, she felt that she would have no choice but to pity and sympathize with him and go with his request. "We really shouldn't be talking like this either. We're over," Kagura said, walking away from him, as he stood alone and heartbroken.

"It's not over until the both party agrees it's over," stated Sougo, making Kagura stop on her tracks.

In a cool manner, Kagura looked back and said, "Once one side of the relationship has lost the feel, it's over."

**[...]**

After finally managing to escape from Sougo, Kagura went ahead to go to the classroom before he did. Just as Kagura was about to slide the classroom's door open, the door opened, revealing Otae, who was surprised to see her there. There was an awkward pause between them...

"A-ah, what to do?...I left something," Kagura pretended to mumble to herself and walks away from the door, just when Otae was about to say something herself...Otae stared at her retreating figure with regret.

_'I really am horrible...'_ thought Otae with grief.

**[ 5 : 3 0 P.M. ]**

Sougo sighed as he entered his father's office, only to see Matako and the Kijima family, his sister, and his father waiting for him. There was a tense atmosphere in the room, and Sougo gulps, afraid of facing the Kijima family. Sougo also feared that because of what happened in the social gathering, her parents are mad at him, and so was his father, and that his sister would be incredibly disappointed in him.

"Take a seat, Sou-chan," Mitsuba says, patting the seat beside her. The seat that was for him was just right in front of Matako's dad, making Sougo feel more panicked.

"Do you not love my daughter?" He asks, and Sougo gulps at his blunt question, but for him, this was the opportunity to end the engagement. Sougo heavily felt their stares on him, and he felt like he was going to shrink, but he gathers his courage.

"Uh...You're daughter is very beautiful, but I don't think she's the one for me" Sougo bows apologetically, and Matako's mother sighed heavily, Matako glared at him, Mitsuba patted him on the back, but Matako's father and his father only nodded understandingly.

"This is..." Matako's father had a look filled with remorse. "It would've made me feel better if you had rejected the proposal in the beginning," a forced but apologetic smile appears on his face, but Sougo only lowered his head. The room was silent until Matako stood up.

"I will not accept this!" She exclaimed with her voice loud and clear, everyone remains silent, except for Matako's mom who had told her to calm down.

_'Her parents are so kind, so why is she a hassle?'_ Sougo wondered if it ever had something to do with past family conflicts of hers, but Sougo clears the thought away.

"I'm very sorry," Sougo stood up and bowed in a ninety-degree angle. "I hope that this doesn't change your opinion in the company," Sougo commented.

"Of course not," Matako's dad smiled, but it faded once he came to ask this question. "But is it fine if Matako were to transfer to your school?" Sougo was filled with shock and surprise and also nervousness when he heard his questions.

"But why would Matako want to go to a...as she said 'commoner school'?" Sougo rephrased, and Matako reddened in anger that he had mentioned that.

"It is obivous. It's because the one she loves is there," Her mother said in weary at how slow Sougo was.

"Oh! Of course. You didn't have to ask my permission for that," Sougo forced a smile.

"I just wanted to be sure you are comfortable with that," her father smiles. "I'll give you three weeks. Until then, please rethink whether you are going through with the marriage or not," Her father said, and Sougo bowed in thanks.

**[ 7 : 0 0 P.M. ]**

Kagura exited from the backdoor of the restaurant, and because she was kidnapped before, she was extra alert this time. Kagura slightly tilted her head to herself, for she still didn't know who had kidnapped her, but she somehow got "saved" by Soshi.

As she dragged her way home after a tiring shift at work, she stared blankly on the stone pavement. With the sound of car engines going softer and softer, with the street lights slowly going fuzzy, hazy and blurred, everything has became her simple background as her silent tears fell to the ground.

"Eh?" She said as she touched her cheeks, only to find that trail of teardop on her cheeks. She had unintentionally and unconciously cried, feeling like she was betrayed by his words.

_"I love you,"_ the words that he, Gintoki, had phrased the night before echoes in her head as she winced at the pain her heart was feeling.

"Was it really just a dream?" She asked as the sight in front of her had blurred from her wet eyes, and a soft sob escaped her rosy lips. Stubbornly, she wipes her tears and frowns.

"Kagura! Why are you hurt from this?" She asked herself, then she walks as if nothing had happen.

**[...]**

Kagura sighs as she turned around the corner to the block her apartment complex was in with low spirits, mumbling particularly about nothing. As she made her way up the stairs, she started to curse and her anger starts to grow way greater than she has ever been furious before.

"That damn perm, playing with my feelings?" She said with an annoyed tone. "You think I'd be that stupid to think that was all a dream?!" She exclaimed as she stormed her way over to Gintoki's front door. Instead of ringing the doorbell, she furiously knocked on his door, after finally snapping. After Gintoki opened his door, he reveals a neutral expression.

"You!" Kagura grabbed his collar so they can see eye-to-eye, but Gintoki had to bend down uncomfortably.

"What?" Gintoki asked smugly, with an annoyed frown present as well. Now, it was both of them that was mad at each other.

"Who do you think you are, playing with my feelings?!" Kagura asked with a low growl and a strong glare, but Gintoki's squint was more powerful than hers.

"I could ask you the same. You kiss me, and the next day, you're hanging out with another guy!" Gintoki hissed, and Kagura's eyes widened in shock, confused as to what he was talking about, so she let go of his collar.

"You...could you be the jealous type? And you saw all that happened?" Kagura's eyes were comically round as dinner plates.

"I'm being serious," Flustered after finally seeing her face, Gintoki looks away.

"First of all," Kagura frowned. "It wasn't _hanging out_, he approached me without my consent, and second, it's your fault you were cold to me this morning," Kagura pointed out, and Gintoki sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, I-I know," Gintoki looks down in a dejected way, leaving Kagura more confused thatn before.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this. You're my student," Gintoki says with a stern look that made Kagura cringe in distaste.

"What does that have to do with us?" Kagura asks with a fierce look in her eyes. "What does our occupations have to do with it?" Kagura asks with her eyes growing firm.

"Don't you understand? That is frowned upon by society," Gintoki frowns as well as to how unreasonable she was getting. In great dissappointment and disbelief, her shoulders slumped down, as her eyes starts to grow rheumy.

"Then...why in the first place have you told me you loved me? Are you crazy?" She asks with an annoyed expression. "This is like giving a baby a candy and taking it away again! Does it amuse you?!" She exclaimed.

"You know what?" Kagura says with a disgusted tone. "I was stupid to even have loved you," Kagura threw her hands up in the air in frustration and aggravation.

"Thanks a lot, _sensei_," Kagura says in abhorrence, and walks away. As Gintoki watched her leave, he clenched his jaws, and clamp his hands, before his head shot up, and he ran to her and grabbed her wrist, turned her around, and pressed their lips together, and Kagura flinched in shock. Kagura pushes him away, and Gintoki wipes his lips.

"Kagura Yato, you said you were stupid for loving me," Gintoki restated, and Kagura remains frowning. "I too, am stupid for crossing the boundaries between student and teacher, friend and neighbor, because I really do love you," said Gintok with a pained expression, and Kagura's eyes widened, as Gintoki went closer and caressed her cheeks passionately, and a sharp gasp escaped her lips in surprise.

"So, for a minute, let's forget about the rest of the world," Gintoki says with confidence and determination, and Kagura remains speechless.

"What do you say?" Gintoki asks nervously, and Kagura gulps as tears ran down her face.

"You should've...done that earlier," Kagura sobbed as she hugged him. A fond smile appeared on Gintoki's face, as he hugged her in return.

**[ The Next Day ]**

It was a Saturday morning, and luckily for Kagura, she had her shift changed and she had day offs on Saturday. Kagura was going to spend her whole day studying for tests, but a part of her just wanted to go out for a walk. Kagura groaned at her puffy eyes that was from crying almost the whole night yesterday, but she goes to take a bath.

After, she put on a pair of indigo shorts that had white polkadots, a black tank top, covered by a translucent, loose, elegant, lavender-colored blouse. She clipped her hair into a bun, and pinned her bangs to the left, then put on her grey flats. She grabbed her phone and her apartment keys, and went out of her apartment...As she went down the stairs, she hears Gintoki's voice from behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gintoki asks with a smirk, as he hugged her from behind.

"I'm going on a date with my boyfriend," Kagura giggles, and Gintoki chuckles as he cuddled her.

"Is that so? You're boyfriend must be a lucky guy," Gintoki says, and Kagura laughs. Kagura turns around, but she immediately puffed into a thousand shades of red the moment she saw Gintoki in...different clothing.

He wore mocha-colored jeans, a black and white striped long-sleeves that were rolled to the elbows, and then a black vest over it. This was the first time Kagura had seen him in such a get up, and with the get up, in seemed to have decreased the age gap between the two.

"You look younger," Kagura blushed and looked away, and Gintoki playfully frowns.

"I was always young," Gintoki commented, and Kagura only blankly nod.

**A/N: **_I'll finish up to here for now. ^^" The next chapter will be about their date, and how "Someone" will see them together, and the like :P I hope you liked this chapter x[_


	10. Rainy Days Are A Hassle

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gintama._

**Author's Note:** _OMG! I'm so very very sorry for not updating in so long~! I hust re-read my fanfic, and I freaking hate it! I might put this to an end in the near future... Anyway,Thank you Murayama-Tsuru, Kurasuchi, Rennomiya, AnabellaCG, Angel-darkness123, supremopowerz, and loverukia for reviewing_

**Chapter 10: Rainy Days are a Hassle?**

Hijikata stared up the tall building, the Hospital, and he had a dejected look as he entered the automatic sliding doors with Kagura's health records in his hand...The nurses were already familiar with Hijikata, because he visits the hospital every once a month.

As Hijikata walked down the hallways, the smell of medicine made him a little bit nauseous, like it has always had. He hear sick and ill people coughing from time to time as he passed through numerous rooms, just to get to Kagura's doctor's office...After he finally arrived, he knocks on his door.

"Come in," The doctor said in a relaxed voice. Hijikata was greeted with a smile, but Hijikata didn't care to return the gesture.

"Sensei, how's Kagura's health condition?" He asks, but the doctor only sighs in weary.

"Why don't you just come with Kagura-chan when she gets her check ups, instead of having to come here and ask me every once a month?" The doctor asks and Hijikata only sighs and leans on the white concrete wall of his office.

"I already told you," starts Hijikata. "After the incident, we haven't really talked to each other," Hijikata stated, and the doctore remained silent for a while, before responding, "You mean her break up with her ex-boyfriend?" the doctor asks, and Hijikata nodded.

"Well, if you must know, her condition is quite stable...Her bradychardia shouldn't bother her everyday activites," The doctor said, as he looked through Kagura's history. "Although, since the first time she came here, her immune system has lowered drastically," He says seriously. "If she ever gets another extremely high fever...her heart may not be able to recover like the first time," He says, and Hijikata curses underneath his breath.

"Thank you, sensei," Hijikata says, quickly rushing out of the office, but just as he exited the room...

"Hijikata-san?" Mitsuba asked in surprise, bumping into him unexpectedly, and Sougo had a surprised reaction.

**[1 1 : 0 0 P.M.]**

"Woah! Gin-chan, look at all the fish!" Kagura exlaimed as they walked through the aquarium, hand in hand. Although there were lots of spectacular fish to view, Gintoki was mostly focused on Kagura, who was enjoying her time. This was one of the moments he treasured most; When Kagura would smile ever so birghtly, unlike most of the time, where she would have such a dead expression.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Kagura said with a grin, and Gintoki patted her in the head and said, "No problem. Anything for you," he said in a charming way, making Kagura blush a bit.

"Ugh," Kagura muttered as her stomach grumbled. "Gin-chan, I'm quite hungry," Kagura said with a blank face. Gintoki only smiled fondly, remembering the times when she was so cold to him before, but now she was so open, and for that, Gintoki was glad.

**[...]**

"Hijikata-san, what brings you here to the hospital?" Mitsuba asks, with Sougo wondering as well, and Hijikata immediately hides the folder that had Kagura's records behind his back. As Hijikata racked his brain for an excuse, Mitsuba drank on her green tea, staring at Hijiakata with a sligthly pink blush.

"Uh...I just got a check up to see whether my cigarette smoking is causing damage to my lungs," Hijikata said, his eyes wandering off to someplace else, rather than meeting their eyes.

"So, what are the results? is it in that folder you were holding a while ago?" Sougo asks, and Hijikata gulped sligtly. _'Of course, Sougo is quite sharp,'_ Hijikata sighed in his head.

"Oh this folder? Yeah the results are in here," Hijikata lied smoothly, hoping that Sougo would lay off or back off, but because of Sougo's hawk-like eyes, he spotted Kagura's name on the folder, and he gasps a bit. "Hijikata..." His tone changed into a slightly angered one. "Why is Kagura's name on that?" Sougo frowns, and Hijikata mutters a curse, catching Mitsuba off-guard.

"I-can we talk about this some other time?" Hijikata nervously asked and smiled, when Sougo suddenly grabbed his wrist of the hand he used to hold the folder. "Tell me. Now," Sougo emphasized the last word, and Hijikata groaned, for he was left with no choice.

"I can't tell you. This is something I promised her that I would never tell anyone else," Hijikata said with a glare to scare of Sougo, but sougo gave him an equally dangerous glare, and they remained unmoving.

"there's nothing wrong with telling me," Sougo said, and Hijikata...gave up. Of course, there was no hope in clinging into his emotions of love for her. _'Might as well root for the two of them,'_ Hijikata thought bitterly.

"Here." Hijikata handed the folder, and Sougo skimmed through them. Hijikata wanted to mention about how the whole thing happened, but it was dangerous because Mitsuba was there. Sougo, of course, also felt cautious.

"Aneue, you should go home to get a rest. I'm sure your check up has drained you out," Sougo faked a smile, and Mitsuba simply nodded, despite the bad feeling that she got. After Sougo and Hijikata sent Mitsuba off to the car, they went to a cafe just across the hospital.

"What...What is this about?" Sougo asked filled with worry, his heart beating faster by the second, and his hands sweating unnecessarily, as he was afraid that something was wrong with Kagura.

"Actually...Remember that day? That stormy day, when you stayed in my house overnight, and she...she was outside, begging for forgiveness?" Hijikata recalled everything that was happening on that fateful day.

**[-]**

_"Sougo! Open the door!" Kagura cried as she flung her fist onto the wooden door, again and again...and again, waiting for Sougo to come out of the house. The cold wind and rain was drenching her through her uniform that was now filthy as dirt, after she stayed outside for so long. She shivered as she cried, but she didn't care about the cold weather anymore. All she wanted was for Sougo and her to talk things out._

_"Hah..." Kagura gasped as wind and rain blurred her senses, her mind fuzzing out because of all the things happening at once. "Sougo!" She cried out once again, but Sougo only stared outside the window of the second floor, painfully listening to her cries, with Sougo himself, silently crying._

_'I have to do this...It's all because she (Matako) blackmailed me!' Sougo thought painfully and whispered ot himself as he clenched the mint green curtains, because of the pain in his chest. Hijikata just stared from the doorframe, seeing both of his friends...in pain._

_**[The Next Day]**_

_"Then, thanks for letting me stay here for the night," Sougo faked a smile to Hijikata, but that only made Hijikata worried more. "It would've been troublesome for me if she followed me to the Okita Household," Sougo said as he went out of the building, despite the soft showers._

_"Kagura...I'm sure she went home by now," Sougo said, walking away. "Bye, see ya," Sougo said, as if everything will be back to normal. Hijikata clenched his teeth and fists. _

_"Don't let your fiance do this to you. You'll only ruin yourself," Hijikata said, trying to sound not-interested as possible._

_"I'm sure this is the best for all of us," Sougo said, with a pained smile, with a solitary tear falling, that was camouflaged by the soft shower of rain. As Hijikata watched Sougo's back getting further and further, he heard a whimper from the corner of his house. Hijikata's eyes widened, notcing that it was Kagura's voice._

_"Hah...Hah...hhhack," Kagura was there, still in her uniform, and was suffering a high fever. She panted heavily for air, and was breathing for her life. Hijikata quickly carried her in his arms._

_"Kagura! Are you okay?!" Hijikata asked witha hint of anger. "You shouldn't have waited for that idiot, to the point you'd get this ill!" Hijikata shouted at the fragile girl in his arms, but he immediately gets his composure back, when Kagura doesn't reply...not even once._

_"Don't worry," Hijikata whispered as he wiped her forehead, then carried her in his arms. He immediately started running for the hospital. "I'll take care of you from now on._

_**[-]**_

_"Actually, she was born with a heart disorder called Bradycardia, where her heart pace is slower than usual..." The doctor said, quite disappointed, but at the same time worried, seeing the state that the both teenagers were in. The doctor sighed, seeing Kagura shiver from the cold, as the rain silently tapped her window with sympathy and pity._

_"But she will get better, right?" Hijikata asked worriedly as he held onto Kagura's frail hands._

_"Well...It's currently unpredictable, because she is in a critical condition right now..."_

_**[1 month later]**_

_"Kagura, you're finally discharged," Hijikata smiled genuinely, but Kagura remained dull and silent, like an empty shell or a broken doll...Hijikata held her hand, and Kagura comes back to reality, after being dazed for a whole day._

_"Hijikata-san...please, don't tell anybody about this," Kagura begged with a small and weak smile. "And, thanks for taking care of me for so long," Kagura said with an apologetic smile, and Hijikata was starting to get confused. "But, I don't want your friendship with...with Sougo to be awkward because of me, so you don't have to have any contact with me from now on," Kagura said, and Hijikata frowned._

_"Aren't you being a little selfish? What if I want to be with you?" Hijikata said with determination, but Kagura shook her head. "No...Take care of Sougo for me," Kagura said with a lone tear falling from her blue orbs and a sorrowful smile appearing on her expression as she stared outside the window, displaying the sun rising from the horizon._

**[-]**

Sougo shook almost violently after hearing about what had happened a few years ago. His fists clenched and an obvious look of hatred and abhorrence towards Matako, and most of all, himself. Hijikata only remained in silent, apologetic to him that he's only told him now.

"But that was years ago, so you don't have to worry now," Hijikata said, retreiving the folder, when he realizes that Sougo was...crying...

**[8 : 0 0 P.M.]**

"Thank you, Gin-chan," Kagura simply said as she tiptoed to give Gintoki a kiss on his cheek, when Gintoki suddenly turned so that she kissed his lips instead. Out of embarrasment, Kagura blushed and weakly slapped him, while Gintoki laughed.

"I'm just playing with you," Gintoki grinned. He kissed her forehead, and Kagura silently blushed. _'So...cute,'_ Gintoki thought with sudden lustful eyes, seeing how Kagura was flustered by the kiss.

"Kagura...sleep with me tonight," Gintoki said, making Kagura frown with her face red like a tomato. "No. Not like that. Just spend the night in my apartment," Gintoki sweatdropped, trying to clear any misuderstanding form his sudden statement.

"O-Okay," Kagura blushed as she tugged his fingers, and Gintoki fondly smiled at the girl- at HIS girl in fornt of him. They went inside his apartment, but Gintoki didn't bother turning the lights on, but just letting the moonlight in from his wondow, which gave them a comfortable atmosphere. Gintoki lied down, while Kagura stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Then, I'll sleep at the couch," Kagura blushed, and Gintoki chuckled, quickly grabbing her by the wrist, and pulling her into the bed with him. Kagura only blushed more from his advances. "Gi-Gin-chan!" Kagura gasped sharply, but Gintoki only laughed mischievously.

"Relax. I won't do anything to you," Gintoki assured her and soothed her with his soft voice, and Kagura easily melts with just the sound of his voice. Kagura rested her head on Gintoki's arms, while she awkwardly lied down stiffly. "I told you to relax," Gintoki tickled her, making Kagura give in. "Okay, Okay!"

Gintoki rested his chin on her head, when he involuntartily sniffs her alluring scent of honey and vanilla._ 'The scent...It's making my mind go numb,'_ Gintoki thought dangerously, for the smell was intoxicating, enticing, captivating and tempting him, as he stared at the soft and smooth nape of her neck. Quickly, Gintoki pecked it, making Kagura blush in place, but she didn't resist it. She only gulped.

Luckily, the scent was starting to drift him of to dream land. "Goodnight, my love," Gintoki said, and Kagura silently nodded


End file.
